Love Is Everlasting
by katy1986
Summary: This is a Tommy and Kim fic also Jason/Trini Rocky/Aisha. A wedding brings about a new start but not just for the bride and groom. Pls read and review. Story has been revised so ceck it out and i now have a beta-reader. xXx Chapter 13 is now up.
1. CH1 MEMORIES

Disclaimer: I don't own the series Disney does, if I did I would be rich, I just own the plot of this story, this story is AU story Tommy is a TA whilst working for Mercer and the dino rangers are college students who become the rangers the same way but instead of being in detention they are with Tommy for extra credit. I also want to say a big thanks to my beta kimtom4eva you're a life saver.

Chapter 1

Memories

Reefside

4.15pm

A twenty-six year old man pulled into the drive of his house, it wasn't  
much but it was okay for a bachelor. He got out of his black 4x4 and walked up  
the path to his door, after five minutes of messing with the lock, he finally  
managed to open it. He slammed his bag down and took a deep breath, sometimes,  
well all the time, he wished he had someone to come home to, a wife and kids  
who would love him unconditionally and vice versa. Unfortunately for Tommy  
Oliver fate had totally screwed him in that department.

As he sat down on his couch he realized he had brought a couple boxes down  
from the attic that morning. He slid off the couch, sat on the floor and  
pulled one of the boxes over to him. He opened the box it was full of old  
pictures. The first photo he pulled out was of him, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Tanya  
and Billy, he laughed at the face Rocky was making. The next was a picture of  
him, Adam and Jason at a karate competition. The third was of the first team  
Jason, himself, Trini, Billy, Zack and her…... the bane of his essence,  
Kimberly Ann Hart.

He could never say enough to describe her or his feelings for her even after  
so long, and after everything she put him through, he still loved her more  
than life its self. With a lump in his throat he pulled the next one out. It  
was of him and Kim sitting at the lake, the sun was behind them and she was  
sitting in between his legs with her head on his shoulder looking into his  
eyes. The love they shared was obvious to anyone who looked at the picture or  
watched them interact. Tommy pulled himself back to the couch where he sat  
clutching the photo to his chest.

_'Oh Kimmy, why did you dump me, you were my life, to tell the truth you  
still are.'_ Tommy thought with tears in his eyes.

Tommy had done well for himself, after graduation he and Kat split up, not  
that it broke his heart, he did love Kat but it was the brotherly type of  
love. After a year of racing for his uncle, he went back to school much to the  
relief of his parents. While at University he was working on earning his teaching degree as well  
as a PhD, and was now working as a T.A. He also happened  
to be back in action and sporting yet another color while mentoring a new  
group of rangers.

But even with all he had done, he still felt like his life was incomplete. He  
fell asleep with the photo still clutched to his chest, dreaming of what could  
have been.


	2. CH2 THE LIFE THAT I WANT THE LIFE THAT H

CHAPTER 2  
The life I want is the life he's getting

10:25am

The sun came through the bedroom window hitting him straight in the face he rolled over trying to avoid it, then his nose was full of the scent of strawberries. He instinctively wrapped his arms around his wife's waist she stirred in her sleep and into his arms Tommy couldn't help but stare at her. Kim was the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life he smiled at her and kissed her lips.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled then leaned forward to kiss him. He moaned when her tongue claimed his mouth and shifted his weight to lay on top of her, she giggled when he started nibbling on her neck.

"Tommy stop" she said with love in her voice.

"Can't, I love you to much" he answered back still kissing her neck.

"I love you too, but we can't" she said, trying to restrain her self from kissing him back.

"Why not" he wined as the door of the bedroom flew open. Kim laughed and pushed him off her.

"That's why" she whispered in his ear. Tommy laughed as his 4 year old son Jason ran in.

"Mommy, Daddy" Jason screamed as he jumped on the bed and tackled his dad into a big hug then excitedly lunged at his mom.

"Honey calm down please, I don't want you to hurt someone" Kim said trying to calm her son.

"Oh come on Kim, he's too little to hurt either of us" Tommy said amused as he started a tickle assault on his son who jumped up and ran out of the bedroom.

Tommy went to chase him but Kim grabbed his arm and yanked him back to lay next to her on the bed. "Tommy I'm pregnant" she said. Tommy looked at her in shock then pulled her into a hug.

"I love you so much Kim" He stated with tears in his eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tommy woke up disorientated he looked around then looked at the picture in his lap and tears came to his eyes. He brought the picture up to his lips and kissed Kim's face. He took it up to his room and placed it on his bedside table, so he could look at Kim every morning and night.

He took a shower then went down stairs to pick his mail. He flipped through the envelopes as he walked to the kitchen to make his morning coffee.

Bill, school loan, bill, school memo, bill, bill…Tommy was interrupted by his cell phone vibrating on the table, the caller ID read Jason Scott. He flipped the phone open and brought it to his ear.

"Hey bro, what's up" Tommy said

"Well, actually, I have some news for you" Jason said

"What's going on" Tommy asked

"Well, you know Trini and I have been going out for awhile now…and…well…I asked her to marry me and she said yes"

"Wow, congrats man, I'm so happy for you guys" Tommy said with a grin on his face but a small ache in his heart. He really was happy for his best friend but he was also jealous that Jason was getting the life that Tommy wanted.

"Thanks man, but anyway, that's not the only reason I called. You've been my best friend since high school and I was hoping you would do me the honor of being my best man" Jason said

"Hell yeah, I'll definitely be your best man" Tommy said

"Great, that should stop Trini from worrying for awhile" Jason said relieved.

"Why is she worried" Tommy asked

"She's terrified that Zack will hire strippers for the bachelor party" Jason said

"And he probably still will" Trini yelled from her spot on the couch causing both men to laugh as 'Angel of Mine' began to play in the background.

"Hey man, you better answer your phone" Tommy joked

"Yeah, like I would ever put a Monica ring tone on my cell, it's Trini's. Hey just so you know, Kim is going to be there, actually she's the maid of honor. Do you think you can deal with being in the same room with her all day?" Jason asked

"Yeah I can deal with it; to tell you the truth, I've been thinking about her a lot lately" Tommy said

"Really" Jason asked in a questioning tone

"Yeah bro, I miss her more than anything. If she shows up alone I might talk to her, see if maybe she wants to try again."

Jason smiled "I'm glad to hear that bro, I'd like to see you two together; but anyway, I've got to get off here and get ready for work. Start working on your speech, the wedding's in a month."

"Damn, you move fast. I'm on top of it. Talk to you later." Tommy said

"Later bro" Jason said as he ended the call.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jason's Apartment

"So what was that grin all about" Trini asked as she hung up her phone.

"Huh, oh it was just something Tommy said" Jason said smiling at Trini as he stood up.

"Care to elaborate" Trini asked grinning at him.

"Nope" Jason said laughing. "Who was that" he asked.

"Kim, just checking on what time we are going dress shopping" Trini answered threading her arms around Jason's neck. "Stop changing the subject and why is the grin is back?"

"We were talking about Kim" Jason said grinning at Trini's worried look. "Its ok he wants to see Kim, he misses her"

"No that's not good, I want them to both be happy…it's just…a lot has changed for Kim" Trini said looking worried for her friend.

"Okay babe this has gone on long enough. What is going on with Kim and don't tell me you don't know anything because I know you do" Jason said looking Trini in the eyes.

"I can't tell you Jase, please just leave it at that. I love you but I promised Kim I wouldn't say anything and I won't break that promise" Trini said with tears.

"Ok, ok, I won't ask any more babe, I'm just worried about her. She's my little sister and I love her" Jason said as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I know just give her time and I promise she will tell you when she is ready. Anyway if you don't leave right now you are going to be late for work"

"Crap" Jason said letting her go to go grab his jacket and keys, he ran back over to Trini and kissed her.

"Love you" he whispered as he ran out the door.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thanks again to my beta kimtom4eva


	3. CH3 WHY WAS I SUCH AN IDIOT

Chapter 3  
Why was I such an idiot?

L.A

3:00pm  
The same day

A little girl with mahogany hair and deep brown chocolate eyes was running around, in a white and pink satin dress, while being chased by her twin brother who shared the same dark hair and piercing eyes. He was wearing a black tailored suit.

"Scott, Emily would you two please stop running around before one of you gets hurt" a young women said.

"Sorry mom" the two children replied.

"Oh come on Kim they are just excited" Trini said.

"I know but they are still wearing their clothes for the wedding" Kim said sitting down.

"Girl you have to take a break all this stress is not healthy" Trini replied looking at Kim.

"But this wedding is in a month and I want you to have the best wedding ever and as the maid of honor it is my job to make sure you do. Not to mention that I am going to see Tommy and… Oh my god he is going to take one look at the twins and realize they are his" Kim said ranting.

"Kim calm down its going to be okay. Tommy always wanted to be a father you know that" Trini said with a grin from her point of view her best friend looked like her head was about to explode.

"Yea, but how's he going to take being a father to two five and a half year olds" Kim replied sarcastically.

"He'll probably be angry at first, but I'm sure he'll get over it." Trini said

"How can you be so sure" Kim asked

"Because I know him, so do you, Tommy still love's you Kim" Trini said trying to sound convincing.

"Now you are really going crazy, he probably hates me" Kim said as she took Emily by the hand and took her dress off then put her back in her normal clothes.

"Trust me he doesn't" Trini muttered.

"Auntie Trini, did you just say our daddy's going to be at your wedding" Emily asked as Kim let her go.

"Yeah he is baby" Trini answered.

"Do you think he is going to like us?" Scott added as Kim was redressing him.

Kim pulled her son to her and looked directly in to his eyes "He would be stupid not to" Kim said with tears in her eyes as she kissed his forehead. Scott was the spitting image of his father. He was totally Tommy where as Emily, apart from her hair and eyes looked, just like Kim.

"I love you mommy" Emily and Scott said together as the both of them gave Kim a big hug. She smiled she had been through a lot in the six and half years since she left angel grove. After finding out she was pregnant she went through more than anyone should have to go through alone.

She was abandoned by her mother and left to bring two children in to the world and raise her them by herself. It had been hard, but she made it through and if she had to do it all over again she knew she would make the same decision. She loved them more than anything. There was only one other person she felt that amount of love for and that person was Tommy Oliver. He was the man of her dreams, her children's father, her first boyfriend, her first love, her first and only lover and the love of her life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

8:30pm  
The same day

In a three bedroom spacious apartment Kimberley was putting the twins to bed. Scott had fallen asleep on the couch and was now sound asleep in his bed with his pokemon duvet pulled up to his chin.

Kim walked into Emily's room. She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Time for bed sweetie" Kim said softly.

"Mommy can I asked you a question" Emily asked turning to look at her mom.

"Of course you can honey, you can ask me anything" Kim replied stroking her hair.

"Do you still love our daddy" Emily asked worried that her mom would be angry at the question.

"Yes baby I still love him, things were just complicated" Kim answered with tears in her eyes.

"I wish daddy was around" Emily replied sleepily. Kim sat there of the side of her bed and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. "I wish he was here to baby" Kim whispered.

Once Emily had fallen asleep Kim got up and tucked her into bed. Kim walked out of her room and shut off the light. She walked into her room and fell on to the bed with floods of tears streaming down her face. She pulled a picture out from under the pillows it was her and Tommy by the lake, the same one Tommy had put by his bed, she pulled it up to her chest and cried herself into uneasy sleep.


	4. CH4 GETTING READY TO TRY AND MEND A BROK

**Chapter 4**

Getting ready to mend a broken heart

Two days before the wedding

4:45pm Dino command center

"So Dr O where are you going" asked a girl sitting at the table in the middle of the room wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow top.

"None of your business, Kira" Tommy answered giving her teacher/mentor look.

"Oh come on Dr O you can tell us" added a young man engrossed in a game on his laptop.

"Yeah Dr O, come on spill it" added another boy this one was standing in the middle of the floor doing kick ups wearing red.

"Just drop it alright" Tommy said starting to get louder, a sure sign he was angry.

"Okay guys drop it I think Tom's getting restless with this topic" added a women about the same age as Tommy.

"Thank you, Hayley" Tommy said

"But Dr O" whined all three teens.

"Alright, alright I will tell you just don't start whining. The reason I'm leaving town for a couple of days is because I have a wedding to go to" Tommy replied exasperated.

"Whose wedding" asked Connor

"That has nothing to do with you and it's none of your business" Tommy said turning away from them.

"Okay then it's a family member isn't it" stated Connor.

"No!" Tommy said gritting his teeth.

"Cousins" asked Kira.

"Cousins are family Kira" Ethan answered rolling his eyes.

"No! It's two of the original rangers that are getting married. I am the best man and no you can not come before any of you ask." Tommy puffed out as he stood up.

"Whoa okay dude don't blow a gasket" Connor laughed "Geese your acting like your not looking forward to it or something."

"I'm sorry Connor and I am looking forward to it, after all he is my best friend" Tommy said sighing.

"Cool, say hi to the original rangers for us will you Dr O" asked Kira.

"Yeah, sure I can say hi to them for you" laughed Tommy.

"So how many other rangers are going to be there Dr O" Kira asked.

"I have no idea but I guess at least all the rangers Jason served with which would be 9." answered Tommy "Anyway you guys had better be heading out; I will see you when I get back, I hope you guys are okay holding the fort while I am gone."

"Yeah we'll be fine" the teens yelled as they left the basement through the door leading out to the forest.

"Are you really okay Tom" Haley asked, worried about her best friend.

"Not really I'm nervous, part of me, okay a big part of me, wants to see Kim; and then there is another part of me that doesn't." Tommy answered.

"Tom just go and enjoy your self that girl didn't know what she had" Hayley replied with a heavy heart she loved Tommy with all her heart, but he just did not feel the same.

"No Hayley, I can't just blame her. I didn't even try to get her back or talk to her" Tommy sighed "It's as much my fault as hers"

After a short silence Hayley spoke. "Hey we can talk when you get back, you can tell me all about what happened"

"Thanks I'll talk to you later" Tommy said as he kissed her cheek and went up stairs to grab a shower before his long drive back to angel grove.

He walked into his room and sighed when he saw the photo of Kim.

_Please tell me you're ready to talk Kim I don't know how much longer I can live without you._ Tommy thought to himself; as he stepped into the shower all his thoughts were of Kim.

Twenty minutes later he was out and dressed. He carried his bag down stairs and put it in the back of his 4x4, then jumped in the driver's seat. As soon as the keys were in the ignition the radio came on with a song that made his heart clench.

**_"Everybody needs a little time away," I heard her say, "from each other."_**_**  
**_**_"Even lover's need a holiday far away from each other."_**_**  
**_**_Hold me now._**_**  
**_**_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry._**_**  
**_**_I just want you to stay. _**

**_After all that we've been through,_**_**  
**_**_I will make it up to you. I promise to._**_**  
**_**_And after all that's been said and done,_**_**  
**_**_You're just the part of me I can't let go. _**

**_Couldn't stand to be kept away just for the day from your body._**_**  
**_**_Wouldn't wanna be swept away, far away from the one that I love._**_**  
**_**_Hold me now._**_**  
**_**_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry._**_**  
**_**_I just want you to know._**_**  
**_**_Hold me now._**_**  
**_**_I really want to tell you I'm sorry._**_**  
**_**_I could never let you go._**

_I swear Kim I am going to make you talk to me._

_**  
**_**_After all that we've been through,_**_**  
**_**_I will make it up to you. I promise to._**_**  
**_**_And after all that's been said and done,_**_**  
**_**_You're just the part of me I can't let go. _**

**_After all that we've been through,_**_**  
**_**_I will make it up to you. I promise to. _**

**_You're gonna be the lucky one._**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Same time Angel Grove

_Ok Trini's wedding dress check, Emily's flower girl dress check, Scott's ring bearer suit check, my dress check, freaking out before seeing Tommy check._

Kim threw down the wedding check list with frustration. She knew that in 2 days or less she would see Tommy. She wasn't sure when he was coming into town for the wedding. She threw herself down on the couch and started to cry, a couple minutes later Emily and Scott came down the stairs and into the front room.

"Mommy what's wrong" Emily asked.

"Nothing" Kim replied wiping her eyes as she sat up "So what do you two want for dinner?"

"Mini pizzas" cheered Scott.

"Yeah" Emily added.

"Mini pizzas it is then, while I am cooking why don't you two pick out a DVD to watch" Kim replied.

Twenty minutes later their dinner was done, and they all sat down to watch 'Hercules'.

"Hmm mommy" Emily giggled. "Hercules is like daddy, you said he always protected you from bullies like Hercules protects Meg"

"Yeah but daddy probably doesn't have muscles like Hercules does" Scott said laughing.

"Actually daddy does have big muscles like Hercules" Kim said giggling at her two children as Meg started singing 'I Wont Say I'm In Love'.

'_Why do those lyrics sound familiar'_ Kim thought to herself '_oh that's right they are my life.'_

Half way through the film they all fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Review please.

xXx


	5. CH5 FRIENDS REUNITITED

Chapter 5

Friends reunited

9.30pm Angel grove

Tommy pulled up into the drive of his parent's house. He decided he would stay with them as they knew about Jason and Trini's wedding by the invitation they received, and asked him to stay at home.

He got out of the jeep and grabbed his bags he walked to the door and rang the bell. He swore two minutes had passed by the time his mom finally came to the door.

"Tommy, oh it's so great to see you" she said as she flung her arms around him and gave him a great big hug.

"Hey mom" Tommy said returning the embrace.

"Oh come in sweetie" Jan Oliver replied "Thomas look Tommy's here"

"Yes Jan I can see that, hey son how are you" Thomas said as he gave his son a hug.

"I'm fine dad. So are you sure I can stay here because I can get a hotel room" Tommy replied.

"We would not have it any other way Tommy" his dad answered.

"Thanks dad, so I can put my stuff in my old room" Tommy said as he turned to walk up the stairs.

"Yeah that's fine honey, I will go make you some dinner sweetie" Jan replied.

"Okay mom" Tommy said as he got to the top of the stairs and walked down the hall to his old room.

He opened the door and walked in, he smiled because it looked the same as it did when he left.

It was painted white and green. He had photos all over the room of all the teams. The person who appeared in most of them was him, but coming in the extremely close second was Kim.

He sat on his bed thinking about all the times that he and Kim had spent in his room whether it was studying, watching videos, listening to music or their make out sessions. He remembered the time they made love on the very bed he was sitting on.

Tears came to his eyes as all the memories came back to him, he turned his head and sitting on the cabinet next to the bed was a picture of Kim. Tommy smiled as he picked the photo up another memory was just coming to mind when there was a knock at the door, the door opened and in walked his father.

"Hey son are you going deaf, your mom just called you, your dinners done" Thomas said as he watched his son put a picture of Kimberly down.

"Sorry dad, I didn't hear her" Tommy answered distant.

"So you still miss her, after all this time?" Tommy just nodded his head at his dads question.

"Why didn't you go after her or at least call her Tommy, your mom and I didn't know her as well as you but we knew her well enough to say something was off with that letter"

"I was scared" Tommy replied.

"Of what" Thomas asked looking at his son.

"That the letter was true and she did find someone else, I couldn't handle that thought, plus I would rather die than hear Kim tell me she didn't love me anymore" Tommy answered.

"Is she going to be at Jason and Trini's wedding" his dad asked.

"Yeah, she's Trini's maid of honor" Tommy replied.

"Well maybe you can talk to her, see were things went wrong and maybe you can find a way to try and get her back" Tommy's dad said in a last ditch attempt to cheer his son up.

"Thanks dad" Tommy said with a smile.

"Hey who says you're too old to get advice from your old man" both men laughed at that.

"Come on your moms probably wondering what's going on up here." Both men got up and went down stairs so Tommy could eat his dinner.

A couple of hours later Tommy was lying in bed. _Two days Kimmie._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jason and Trini's Apartment Same time

Jason was lounging on the couch watching TV when Trini walked in.

"Urgh, how can you watch TV and relax like you are" Trini said agitated.

"Um, babe by sitting down and relaxing" Jason said smirking at Trini.

"We are getting married in two days, the florist is saying they don't know if the flower delivery will be on time, the caterers have just changed the main course of our meal at the last minute. Basically our wedding is falling apart at the seams and your watching TV" Trini said ranting at Jason.

"Babe take a deep breathe" Jason said pulling her down to sit in front of him and placing his hands on her shoulders. "And correct me if I'm wrong but didn't Kim tell you she had it covered. I trust Kim, if something that we had planned for our wedding has gone wrong and Kim said she will sort it out, we can guarantee that whatever it is Kim will fix it and make it ten times better." Jason said smiling as he massaged her shoulders.

"I know, its just getting so close to the wedding I'm starting to panic" Trini said as she leaned back into Jason's arms. "And what if it goes wrong between Kim and Tommy, our best friends will be fighting with each other" Trini sobbed.

"Ok even if Kim and Tommy do end up fighting they wouldn't ruin our wedding" Jason said kissing her forehead. "They would smile and fake it for us because as you said they are our best friends" Jason said sending a disarming smile at her.

"I guess you're right, we couldn't ask for two better friends" Trini answered sending Jason a watery smile.

"How about we just relax, watch a movie and go to bed early" Jason said kissing Trini's head. Trini went to reply but Jason cut her off. "Kim said she has it covered and I trust her, don't you?"

Jason watched as Trini nodded her head. The couple settled into the couch and watched _Dirty Dancing, _Kim and Trini's favorite movie.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next day (the day before the wedding) 10:00am Jason and Trini's Apartment

"No I think you should go with pink" Kim said to Trini with a huge grin on her face.

"Nah I like the yellow" Trini said back.

"What are you two talking about anyways" Jason asked. "And I'm glad you have calmed down" Jason whispered as he kissed Trini's forehead.

"What are you talking about" Kim asked looking at the two.

"Um, nothing to worry about this one nearly had a panic attack last night about all the things going wrong with the wedding" Jason said hugging Trini.

"What? I told you I had it covered and I have it all sorted out, you said the alternative main course you didn't want so I got you another caterer who can do the lemon chicken that you wanted" Kim said smiling. "I told you I have everything under control. You two are my best friends you are basically my family and I'm going to make sure you two have the best wedding." Kim said smiling at the two of them.

"Thanks girl" Trini said as she hugged Kim trying to stop her tears.

"Yeah, thanks Kimmy I couldn't ask for a better little sister" Jason said hugging Kim. "Now what were you two talking about before?"

"What colour your bedroom is going to be painted" Kim replied grinning lightening the mood.

"What! You are not painting my room pink or yellow, Trini you had so better be kidding" Jason replied kind of worried of what his future wife and little sister were going to do to the room he had to sleep in.

"Oh sweetie, it was Kim's idea she said this house was more like a bachelors pad than an apartment of a soon to be married couple" Trini answered. Jason made a face and left the room.

"Hey while he is out the room, where are the twins" Trini asked checking to make sure Jason was gone.

"At my moms" Kim replied, she picked up a catalogue and started looking through it when she came to the baby section.

"Oh Trini, come here and look at this" Kim said.

"Ah that's so sweet" Trini cooed.

Ten minutes later Jason walked back in the front room with a cup of coffee in his hands to see that Kim and Trini were busy looking at something.

"What are you two looking at now" Jason asked not to sure if he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Baby clothes" Kim answered not really paying attention until Jason started choking.

"Oh honey, don't worry I'm not pregnant we were just looking" Trini said trying to get that worried look from Jason eyes.

"I need to get out of this house before you two go even more girly on me" Jason replied scared.

"Where you going and who you going with" Trini asked.

"Tommy got into town early" He answered. Kim sent a terrified glance at Trini who sent a reassuring one back.

Jason picked up the phone and dialed a number after four rings, it picked up.

"**Hello"**

"Hi, Mrs Oliver is Tommy there"

"**Yeah, Jason he's here, do you want me to get him?"**

"Yes if you wouldn't mind"

A couple minutes later Tommy came across the line.

"**Hey Jase"**

"Hey bro, what you up to" Jason asked.

"**Nothing why"**

"Would you like to meet me at the Youth Centre or somewhere" Jason asked in a rush.

"**Why, what's wrong"**

"Oh nothing, its just that Kim's around my place and they are talking about painting my bedroom yellow or pink and then about 10 minutes ago they started looking at baby clothes" Tommy laughed "Oh you can laugh bro"

"**Sorry, so Kim's there"**

"Yeah, and she's helping Trini drive me crazy, so will you meet me"

"**S****ure bro I will meet you at the Youth Center in 15 minutes"**

"Cool, see you then"

"**Yep bye Jase"**

"See you in fifteen Tommy" Jason said then hung up the phone the girls were just staring at him.

"Bye then" they both said together.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out" Kim added smiling at him.

Jason turned around and stared at her. "You used to be so nice Kim"

"I still am when I want to be" she replied with a grin.

Jason stuck his tongue out at her and went out the door and got in his car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

15 minutes later Angel Grove Youth Center

Jason walked into the Youth Center and saw Tommy sitting on a stool talking to Ernie.

"Hey bro" Jason said as he reached Tommy.

"Hey Jase" Tommy said as he got up and gave Jason a big bear hug "How have you been"

"Good now that I am out of that house and those two aren't scaring me" Jason said which had Tommy and Ernie in fits of laughter.

"Oh Jason, Kim and Trini cant be that bad and oh by the way congratulations and good luck tomorrow" Ernie said as he controlled his laughter and set two drinks down "And these are on the house." he finished as he walked away to serve another costumer.

"How is Kim" asked Tommy.

"Bro I wish I could tell you she looks alright, but there's something off with that girl, earlier when she stood up her top had rode up and she had a scar on her stomach when I asked her how she got it she said it was none of my business, I also think Trini knows something about it, well she admitted that she did but she said she wasn't going to break Kim's trust, which I respect" Jason said.

"What could of happened to give her a scar" Tommy asked now worried about Kim. _Could have I prevented her from getting hurt if I had been there._ Tommy asked himself.

Jason and Tommy talked for another half hour before they decided to head out.

"So bro before we head out I have to phone home and grill Kim to make sure she has no strippers planned for tonight" Jason said Tommy just shook his head.

"Good luck on getting something out of Kim, especially if she doesn't want anyone to know" Tommy said grimacing at Jason.

"Tell me about it" Jason said. He made his call and Tommy stood there laughing at him because from the look on Jason's face, Kim wasn't giving anything up. After that they left to get changed then headed out to a club were they met up with Zack, Billy, Rocky and Adam.

By 2am they had all gone home so they could get some sleep for the wedding in the morning. Jason was asleep in the spare bedroom at the Oliver household and Tommy was up in his room lying on the bed looking at the picture of Kim. _Oh Kimmie I wish you were here right now._ That was his last thought before he fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	6. CH6 WHERE DID YOU COME FROM

Chapter 6

Where did you come from?

Day of the wedding 8:30am Angel Grove

Kim drove her white 4x4 down the streets on the way to the church. Trini was sitting next to her and Emily and Scott were sound asleep in the back seat.

"How you holding up Trini" Kim asked.

"Fine" she lied. "You"

"Fine" she lied back. They both turned to one another at the same time. "Are you lying to me?" they laughed.

"I'm kind of getting nervous, do you realize Jason is the last guy that I am going to sleep with" Trini said.

"Yeah, well I am going to see Tommy in less that two hours and try to explain those two him, so you want to swap" Kim said trying to be sarcastic but failing miserably.

Trini smiled "Just tell him the truth he won't hate you or them, none of this was your fault"

"Well, anyways that enough of me bringing down the mood, you're getting married in two and a half hours" Kim replied.

"Yes I am" Trini said excited as they pulled up into the court yard of St. Angus church. Kim parked her jeep and both women got out.

Kim went to the back driver's side door and opened it then gently shook Emily till she woke up. "Come on sweetie we're here"

"Mommy" Emily asked sleepily.

"I'm here sweetie, come on we're at the church" Kim said as she undid Emily's seat belt and picked her up, Trini opened the other door and picked up Scott they carried the twins in to the bridal room where Trini, Kim and rest of the bridesmaids were going to get changed.

Once they put the twins down they got the rest of the stuff out of the jeep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

8:45am Oliver household

Jason stirred and realized he was on the floor of Tommy's spare room, in his parents house.

Jason jumped up quickly and looked around hoping that no one had seen him on the floor. He put on his tracksuit and went down stairs in search of his best man. When he stepped into the kitchen he found Mrs Oliver cooking breakfast.

"Hey Jan" Jason said as he walked through the door.

"Oh hi Jason, feeling ok?" she asked happily.

"Yes of course I am feeling ok, I am getting married today" Jason replied with a grin on his face. "I just came down here to see if my best man is up yet"

"No, but Rocky and Adam have called and they said they are going to eat breakfast then make there way to the church" Jan told Jason "My son is probably still asleep"

"Thanks" Jason said as he left the kitchen to go find Tommy.

Jason walked up the stairs and went to Tommy's room noticing the door was slightly ajar. He pushed it the rest of the way open and found Tommy sitting on his bed looking at photo of Kim.

"Morning Bro" Jason said with a heavy heart.

"Morning" Tommy replied with his head down still staring at the photo of Kim. Tommy ran his hand over Kim's face.

"Bro, you need to talk to her" Jason replied his heart going out to his friend.

"I know, I just miss her Jase, she was my whole life" Tommy replied with tears in his eyes.

"I know Bro" Jason said as he laid his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Tommy, Jason breakfast is ready" Mrs Oliver yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, coming mom" Tommy yelled back as he wiped his eyes. "Come on lets eat then we can get you to the church"

"You got it" Jason said with a smile.

They walked down stairs and went into the kitchen and sat down at the table were Tommy's dad was already sitting.

"So Jason, you excited" Thomas asked.

"Yes Mr. Oliver, I'm very excited." Jason replied.

"How many times have I told you Jason, call me Thomas" Tommy's dad laughed.

"OK" Jason laughed.

"I thought you might be" Tommy's dad added with a grin.

"Oh, how's that?" Jason asked intrigued.

"Well you were so excited you couldn't stay in bed, I went in to check on you this morning and you were on the floor" Thomas chuckled.

"Yeah I know I fell out of bed" Jason said trying not to blush. Thomas, Jan and Tommy burst out laughing.

After dishing out breakfast Jason and Tommy went and got showered.

"So mom we are off to the church" Tommy said as he popped his head into the kitchen, where his mom was washing the dishes from breakfast.

"OK, we will see you when we get to the church" Jan answered.

"Yep, you will" Tommy said with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at the church

In the bridal room Kim and Trini were the only ones there, well apart from the twins who were asleep still.

"Kim will you please stop pacing you are making me dizzy" Trini whined.

"Sorry its just Aisha doesn't know about the twins, and I've never met Tanya but I know she served as a ranger with Tommy so god knows what she is going think of me" Kim ranted

Trini walked over to Kim and placed her hands on Kim's shoulders and forced her to look at her. "Kim breathe please, before you collapse"

"I'm sorry I am just afraid of what they are going to think" Kim said sitting down as she hung her head in her hands.

"Afraid of what who is going to think?" asked a new voice which both Kim and Trini recognised instantly.

"Aisha, how are you" Trini said as she ran over to her.

"I'm fine" Aisha replied as Tanya walked in behind her.

"Hey Tanya" Trini said giving Tanya a hug.

"Hey Trini, so you ready to get married?" Tanya said no one noticed that Kim had turned white or how nervous look on her face.

"Yeah once I get dressed" Trini said as Aisha turned to her best friend who's voice she had heard as she walked through the door.

"Hey girl, Kim you felling alright you don't look so good" Aisha asked worried as she hugged Kim.

Trini and Tanya turned to pay attention to Kim, Trini watched worried while Tanya watched interested.

"Yeah, I'm fine, there's just a few things that I am going to need to explain" Kim said nervously.

"What, girl you know you can tell me anything" Aisha said.

"Ah, wow, they are pretty children is that your flower girl and ring bearer" Tanya cooed.

"Yeah" Trini answered looking at Kim.

"Where did they come from" Aisha asked turning her head to the bride.

"Surprise" Kim said as she felt Aisha's and Tanya's eyes on her. "I would like you meet my son and daughter".

Aisha and Tanya just stood there with there mouths open and speechless. Aisha was the first to recover.

"What....when....who……why didn't you say anything" Aisha asked.

"Yes, Sha they're my children and before you ask, yes Tommy is their father and yes this was part of the reason why I wrote the letter……and he doesn't know." Kim answered with tears in her eyes afraid of her friend's reaction.

Aisha walked up to Kim and hugged her with all her might.

"Oh Kim, you should of told me, I don't know what I would have done, but I would have been there for you" Aisha said still hugging Kim.

"Thanks but I was ok, Trini was with me" Kim said putting on a brave smile.

"Mommy" Emily asked as she woke up.

"I'm here sweetie" Kim said as she went and picked up Emily. Emily looked around with her big chocolate brown eyes.

"Christ has she got Tommy's eyes" Aisha said with a smile.

Tanya just stood there in shock.

"Yeah I know" Kim replied hugging Emily as Scott woke up.

"Mommy who are those people" Emily asked trying to burrow into her mothers neck.

"Well this is one of my best friends Aisha" Kim said as Aisha smiled at the twins.

"Who's the other one" Scott asked from behind Kim.

"That's Tanya" Kim said as Tanya just stood there staring.

"No offense, but how the hell could you not have told Tommy that he is a father" Tanya said at last breaking her silence, all three girls and the twins looked at her, the twins were wondering why the women they were just introduced to was angry at there mom. Aisha was looking at her as if to say not now, Trini was a stuck between understanding Tanya's out burst and being angry that she decided this was the time to say it. Kim looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Well I had my reasons and frankly they are none of your business. Trini I am going to take the twins outside so they can wake up" Kim said as she walked out the door holding the twins hands.

Once she left Trini decided to tell Aisha and Tanya what happened by the end of it all the three women were in tears.

"Oh my god, I didn't know. How could of I just said what I did?" Tanya said in a state of shock.

"Why didn't she call me" Aisha said in tears. The three girls continued to talk while calming themselves down.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile outside Kim was sitting watching the twins run around. But what she didn't know was that in the court yard Tommy's jeep had just pulled up.

"Okay here we are" Jason said happily.

"Yeah" Tommy answered distant.

"Tommy she is probably already here" Jason said glancing at his friend.

"I know, come on lets go inside and see Rocky and Adam" Tommy replied.

"You got it" Jason said with a smile they turned around and grabbed their tux's and walked into the church to find Rocky and Adam.

"Hey, so the groom and best man are going to show up late, imagine that" Rocky ribbed as Tommy and Jason walked through the church doors.

"Shut up, Rocko" Tommy said as he gave Rocky a playful shove.

The four guys started talking when they were interrupted by the doors flying open and in running two kids that looked to be about 5 or 6 years old. All four stood with there mouths wide open when they saw the little boy.

The twins had also stopped in there tracks when they saw the men. When they saw one man in particular they looked at each other then back at the men. Jason was the first to recover.

"Hi, I'm Jason, you must be the flower girl and ring bearer for my wedding" he said looking at the twins in shock. The twins nodded and turned there gaze to Tommy.

"You're Tommy Oliver aren't you" Scott asked. Jason, Rocky and Adam didn't know what to say they just stood there dumbfounded.

"Yes I am" Tommy answered still staring at the twins. "Why?"

"Your our daddy" Emily said, Tommy's jaw dropped while the other three stood there looking flabbergasted.

Then the doors opened again but this time in walked Kim.

"How many times have I told you not to run away from me" Kim asked.

"Sorry mom" Emily and Scott said in unison. Kim then noticed they were staring at something she looked into the direction of Emily and Scott and wanted to faint.

"Oh crap" Kim said with a gulp. "Emily, Scott can you do me a favour and go back in the room with auntie Trini for me"

"But mom" Scott and Emily answered pouting.

"Now please" Kim asked looking at the twins

"Okay mommy" Scott and Emily answered in unison and ran past Rocky, Adam, Jason and Tommy who were still staring at Kim.

"Kim" Tommy started hesitantly. "What did they mean when they called me their dad?"

"You are their dad, Tommy" Kim replied Tommy just stood there with his mouth open looking like his world had just been turned upside down.

"Kim why don't you start from the beginning and tell Tommy what happened." Jason said as Kim stood there looking terrified.

"Ok, but can we go out side" Kim asked getting paler by the second.

"Yeah, if you want come on" Tommy said as he walked over to Kim and lead her outside.

Two minutes after Kim and Tommy walked out the doors Aisha and Tanya came looking for Kim.

"Where's Kim" Aisha asked.

"Outside explaining to Tommy why she never told him, he's a father" Rocky said unhappy with how bad Kim had treated Tommy now adding this on top.

"She had her reasons" Tanya added softly while she looked at the door.

"She had no choice, she did what she thought was the right thing to do" Aisha added with tears ready to start falling again.

"You know why Kim dumped Tommy and you didn't tell him or us" Adam asked angry.

"I just found out when Trini told me" Aisha said.

She stood with her friends and told Jason, Rocky and Adam what Trini had told them.

"Oh man" Rocky said

"Poor Kimmy, how did she cope on her own" Adam said sadly.

"She did have Trini" Aisha added.

"Thank god for that. Why didn't Trini tell me." Jason said annoyed.

"She made Trini promise" Tanya said while wrapping her arms around Adams waist.

"I just hope Tommy doesn't yell at her before he gives her the chance to explain" Jason said with a heavy heart.

"If he does he is going to feel really bad after she tells him." Adam added quietly.

"I just want them to sort things out, because they still love each other like crazy" Jason said as stared at the door.

The five friends stood making small talk about anything and everything, hoping that things were going to be ok between Tommy and Kim.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Outside the church Kim and Tommy walked to the benches and sat down. After a couple of minutes of silence Tommy cleared his throat.

"So Kim, you want tell me why you thought I didn't have the right to know I'm father" Tommy asked trying to keep his temper under control.

"Well it all started when I came home for Christmas………."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	7. CH7 I DID WHAT I THOUGHT I HAD TOO

Authors Note: After this chapter and chapter 8 the rest of the story is under reconstruction as some of my reviewers thought in the original upload Tommy and Kim forgive each other to easily, so did my beta reader kimtom4eva and she as rewrote parts of this to make it more realistic and i agree this is better. Let me know what you think.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 7

I Did What I Thought I had To

Kim and Tommy walked to the benches and sat down. After a couple of minutes of silence Tommy cleared his throat.

"So Kim, you want tell me why you thought I didn't have the right to know I am a father" Tommy asked trying to keep his temper under control.

"Well it all started when I came home for Christmas, you know I was so happy to be home, I missed you guys so much" Kim said in a slow quite voice.

"We missed you too" Tommy added softly trying to not let his voice catch.

"Well you remember when we went up to your uncles' cabin" Kim asked

_How could I forget _Tommy thought to himself.

"Well that's when I got pregnant. The day I went back I stood there wishing you would ask me to stay, but you didn't, so I got on the plane and went back to Florida"

Tommy just sat there staring at her.

"It was in February that I started to feel sick and had headaches all the time, coach told me to go to the doctor for a check up. That's when they discovered I was pregnant. When he first told me I was happy, I was having your baby, my roommate said I was grinning like the mad hatter but I didn't care, all I wanted to do was call you tell you that in about eight months you would be a father. I called your house and your mom answered she said you were at Rocky's for the night and I didn't want to tell you in front of everyone so I thought you would be ok if I told you next day. In the morning I had to tell coach, he was upset but he wished me luck and congratulations. Later that day I had an appointment and they confirmed my pregnancy with a blood test. He made an appointment for me to see an OB/GYN for my first ultrasound. About four days went by where I was trying to call you but I just kept missing you. I wanted to tell someone so I called my mom, well she went crazy and told me I had to have an abortion." Kim stopped there and broke down in to tears. Tommy raked his hand through his hair and then around his neck, he stood up and started to pace.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the court yard

A silver blue BMW pulled up and out stepped Tommy's parents.

"Kim's going to be here, I hope Tommy can handle it" Jan said her heart broke for her son.

"Jan, Tommy's strong, he can handle it and I think-" Thomas started but was interrupted by yelling. He recognized the voice as his sons and took his wife's hand went to investigate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tommy finally stopped pacing and spun around to face Kim

"So your mother abandoned you and what, you thought I would" Tommy said hurt. "Do you really think that little of me?" Then his voice turned to anger. "How the hell could you have been so stupid I loved you more than anything and the fact that we made a baby together would have made me love you even more"

"What the hell is going on" demanded Jan Oliver as she and Thomas walked over to find Tommy yelling at Kim who was hanging her head with tears in her eyes.

"Tommy please calm down and tell us why you two are arguing an hour before both of your best friends get married" Thomas said trying to calm the situation down.

"Oh, well Kim here was just about finish telling me why for past five and half years she has been lying to me" Tommy stated coldly glaring at Kim. Jan and Thomas just looked at her. Tommy looked back at his parents "Oh and did I forget to mention that apparently I'm a father and I had to find out by accident" he finished with emphasis on the last two words once again glaring at Kim.

Jan and Thomas just stood there speechless they were grandparents and knew nothing about it.

"Is this true Kimberly" Jan asked trying to control her temper.

They barely heard Kim's answer as it was just a faint whisper. "Yes"

Jan was just about to go off when Kimberly stood up and yelled at all three of them.

"And before you even start I had no choice, I did what I thought was best" Kim said with tears flooding down her face.

"Well obviously you were wrong" Jan yelled back.

"Well if we swapped places then maybe you would understand what I went through" Kim said through gritted teeth in a low dark voice. The yelling seemed to be gone but had been replaced by a voice that eerily reminded Tommy of the times they had all been turned evil.

Thomas, the only one still calm, finally spoke. "Kimberly why don't you start where you left off when Tommy began yelling" he said as he gave his son a firm look that meant he needed to calm down.

"No!" Kim said firmly. "I don't deserve to stand here and be judged by the three of you. None of you where there, none of you went through what I did ALONE and if I remember correctly JAN you didn't seem to care that all of a sudden I was calling your house five times a day" Kim said now standing toe to toe with the woman "and seeing as how I never got a call back YOU apparently didn't give your son my messages" she finished then turned to look at Tommy and continued "or YOU just didn't care. Either way now I don't care. I raised MY kids by myself because I thought that was what was best at the time and I do not have to stand here and listen to you judge me for it." With that she turned around and walked back towards the doors of the church.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, I will not let you walk away from me like that" Jan yelled letting out all of her anger.

Kim stopped and spun back around "and just what the hell do you think you can do to stop me?" she yelled back.

Tommy had been quiet up to this point but as he listened to Kim's words his anger boiled over and he lost what little control he had left. "You're kids?" he said through gritted teeth "In case you're forgetting, they are MY kids too and don't you EVER yell at my mom for trying to protect me, when YOU'RE the one that caused this whole mess in the first place" Tommy yelled as he stepped closer.

"Okay that's enough. All three of you calm down" Thomas yelled stepping into the middle of the conversation both literally and figuratively. "And Kimberly, _please,_ stop yelling and calm down before you give yourself a stroke"

"Fine" Kim huffed turning her back to them before turning and sitting back down on the bench. "As I told Tommy earlier, I had been trying to get ahold of him for a week after I found out but I never go a call back so I called my mom, she told me I had to have abortion, and when I said no she screamed at me and told me to call her when I had come to my senses then hung up. I was scared but that didn't change my mind, I loved Tommy and the baby too much to have an abortion. Well the next day things changed, I was on my way to the first ultrasound when this gang of Spanish kids surrounded me, and asked for my money and cell phone, so I gave it to them. I wasn't going to fight them because of the baby and because someone very wise once taught me to never escalate a battle" she said looking at Tommy who she knew would understand that statement. "Anyway, two of them started to walk away then the other two stepped in front of me and said they couldn't leave me standing because I might call the police. Before I had time to react, both of them stabbed me and that's the last thing I remember." Kim paused to try and stop the tears that were flowing down her face.

"Yeah sure, so you were stabbed, how convenient" Tommy said not believing a word of it.

That was her breaking point, she looked up at him with a hate in her eyes that he had never seen before "You don't believe me? Why would I make something like that up?" she almost sounded broken but it didn't seem to effect him.

"To cover your ass" was all he said before she stood up and lifted her top to show the scar from the wound. Tommy's jaw dropped as did his parents'.

She let her shirt down, returned to her seat and continued "I woke up in the hospital" she said, glaring at Tommy, her eyes still cold and distant. "Natalie my roommate was sitting next to my bed holding my hand. She had tears running down her face and I knew something was wrong but I was still so out of it from the anesthesia that I couldn't remember anything, and when I finally did start to remember the attack I asked her what was wrong she couldn't even look me in the eye. Then the doctor came in and he sat down at the end of my bed. He asked me if I remember what happened. I told him that I remembered the mugging and being stabbed but that after that it was all a blank. He nodded his head and told me that they stabbed me in the stomach and from the amount of blood I had lost, that I had a miscarriage. That was it, I broke down into tears and Natalie just held me while I cried. They couldn't do an ultrasound because of the wounds, but the doctor said he was 99.7 percent certain I had lost the baby" Kim said as she looked up Jan had tears streaming down her face and Thomas looked a bit shaken also.

"Oh Kimberly" Jan sighed trying to stop the tears. "Why didn't you tell us? We would have been there for you."

Kim didn't acknowledge the question as she turned to face Tommy who was now sitting next to her. "That's when I wrote the letter, ever since you told me about being adopted and how much a real family meant to you I just couldn't handle the fact that it was my fault and the thought of looking you in the face and telling you I lost your baby killed me, so I wrote the letter to keep you from feeling the pain that I was feeling" As Tommy just shook his head in disbelief.

"You poor baby" she cooed as she went to hug Kim but was pushed away by the small woman.

"But I don't get it, if you had a miscarriage how can those two children inside be ours" Tommy said with a quavering voice.

"After the miscarriage I called my mom and told her I hated her and when I told her what happened she ended up in tears and flew out to Florida. She stayed with me for a couple of months. A month later I was back in the gym training full time, after what happened I just wanted to focus on my gymnastics. Then one day I started to feel light headed I lost my balance and fell off the beam and once again found myself waking up in a hospital bed. My mom was holding my hand and stroking my hair and my coach was in the corner. The doctor came in, I couldn't read the look on her face, then she asked me about the miscarriage and I told her everything. That's when she told me my other doctor was wrong and that because he couldn't do an ultrasound he never got confirmation of the miscarriage and according my blood tests I was still pregnant. An OB/GYN came down and did an ultrasound that confirmed I was four and a half months along. I was still looking at the picture on the screen when the doctor asked how I felt about twins, I was crying by then. Apparently the other doctor wasn't completely wrong. I was carrying triplets at the beginning and the attack killed one, but the other two were fine"

"Oh honey when you found out why didn't you call?" Jan asked

"I did, you answered the phone Jan you must have recognized my voice because when I asked if Tommy was in you said no and made sure to add that he was on a date with Katherine, the fact that he could move on that fast broke my heart and I never called back." Kim said looking at Jan.

That was it Tommy couldn't take it any longer he pulled Kim into his arms but she pulled away. "Don't touch me" she said with anger still in her voice

"Honey I think we should go inside so they can be alone" Thomas said as he and Jan turned and walked away.

"Kim," Tommy said still trying to regain his control. "Nothing serious ever happened between me and Kat, you've always been the only girl for me."

"Bullshit, she was after you from the second she stepped foot into Angel Grove, evil spell or not. And to think, I trusted her with my powers and my boyfriend. Well I guess the sneaky bitch finally got what she wanted."

Tommy looked at her incredulously, his anger rising again. "Hey don't forget that you were the one who wrote that letter. You broke up with me, not the other way around and then to add insult to injury, you sent the letter to the Youth Center and Adam read it aloud with everyone standing there listening. So yeah, Kat was there for me when you broke my heart and you can blame yourself for that."

"Well at least you had you're friends there to support you and that's a hell of a lot more than I ever had. None of them ever spoke to me after that, do you have any idea how lonely it is to feel like all of the people you thought were your friends just abandoned you and automatically sided with someone else. And I don't doubt that she was there for you, like I said, she was after you before I ever left town. And let's not forget that it didn't even take you a month to move on and forget about me." With that she stood up and walked back into the church leaving Tommy alone on the bench.


	8. CH8 WHERES MY MAID OF HONOUR

I hope you enjoy this chapter it has had a rewrite as one of my reviewers had commented that they thought that Tommy and Kim had forgiven each other to easily in the first copy of this story and my beta reader agreed and now that i have taken a step back and re-read the story they are right so i would like to thank both of them my reveiwer for telling it straight and my beta for the re-write its great thanks.

Chapter 8

Where is my maid of honour?

Back inside the church

"So how do you think its going out there" asked Rocky worried about both of his friends.

"I don't know Bro but I hope they are going to be okay, they belong together" said Adam as he strengthened his grip around Tanya's waist.

"Yeah I know what you mean" said Aisha as a door creaked open behind her.

Aisha and Tanya turned around and saw Trini standing in the open doorway. They immediately ran to Jason and pushed in him into his own changing room. He struggled against them, trying to get out, until he heard Aisha speak.

"What are you doing out here Trini" she asked aloud from her position against the door

"Oh, I don't know maybe I came out here to find my maid of honor and my bridesmaids" Trini said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Where's Kim?" she asked as she took a drink from a nearby water fountain.

"Just a wild guess, but I think Tommy and Kim might be talking about the twins" Adam said.

"You….you know about the twins....and Tommy does too?" she asked incredulously then turned to Aisha and Tanya "I asked you guys not to say anything" she said in despair.

"We didn't" Aisha said defensively. "I would never do that to Kim"

"The girls didn't tell us, actually we sort of found out by accident." Rocky said trying to calm Trini down. "You see, we were just standing here talking when all of a sudden the doors flew open and in ran two kids. They stopped when they saw us, looked at us, and then just stared at Tommy. We didn't have a clue who they were, but they apparently knew him. Hell, we were in shock just like they were. I mean the boy looks dead up like Tommy. That's when they asked if he was Tommy Oliver, they're father. Then Kim came in yelling at them for running away and saw us looking at each other, confirmed it. She took him outside to explain."

"Oh, sorry" Trini said with a deep sigh.

"It's okay" Aisha said moving away from the door to put her arm around Trini. "I'm just glad that one of us was there for her"

"Yeah so are we" Adam said smiling. "Like I was just saying, they-"

Adam was interrupted as the doors opened, they all turned hoping it would be Kim and Tommy, but were disappointed when Jan and Thomas Oliver walked in instead.

"Hey Jan, Thomas how long have you two been here" asked Trini as she went to hug them.

"About fifteen minutes, we got out of the car and heard yelling so went to see what was going on, and right in front of us was our son and Kim" Jan told them.

"Oh god he didn't yell at her did he" Trini asked mortified.

"Yeah there was a lot of yelling, from both ends. When we left they weren't yelling anymore, but it was still pretty…cold…between them, if you get what I'm saying." Thomas said with a sad smile, all he really wanted was for his son to be happy and it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. "Come on honey, let's go get a seat" he said as he led his wife into the chapel.

"Well, that's not very good" Aisha said, disappointed.

"Come on Sha, you didn't really think they would just kiss and make up did you" Rocky asked "Despite her reasons, she has been lying to him for almost six years."

"Technically she didn't lie" Jason said from behind the closed door. "She just never told him. It's more like a lie of omission."

"Yeah well, whatever it is it's still a lie" Rocky said "and I really doubt they're just going to forget about it and go back to what they were in high school. I'm sure he wants to forgive her, but part of him probably resents her for keeping such a big secret."

"Enough with the Psych 101 babble Rocky" Jason said.

"Hey, I learned a lot in that class" Rocky said defensively.

"Oh really" Adam added with a laugh "and what, you're whole one semester makes you some kind of expert now"

"I'm not an expert; I just have a better understanding of how the mind works than you do"

"Okay mister '_I know how the mind works' _tell me this then" Trini said "What was going through Kim's mind at the time? Let's see how much you really know, because I know exactly what she was thinking."

Rocky thought for a minute and then spoke "I think she was alone and scared and when she couldn't get ahold of Tommy, she freaked. It's completely understandable given everything she went through. I also think she was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder; add that to the fact that she was still pregnant, not really in control of her hormones and more than likely blamed herself for the miscarriage she thought she had, and you wind up with the break up letter. I think in some totally messed up way, she somehow got it in her head that maybe breaking up with him would get his attention and he would come to Florida or call her, but he never did."

Trini just stared at him in shock "Wow, maybe you should take some more Psych classes, because that was a pretty good assessment of a situation you knew nothing about until a few minutes ago."

Rocky just smiled. "What I don't understand though is how she has any right to be upset with him. He didn't do anything wrong; and why didn't she call him when she found out she was still pregnant? We all know he would have dropped everything and ran to her side."

Trini was quick to defend her best friend. "In her mind, he'd already stopped caring. She did try to call him again after the letter, but he was out with Katherine. That pretty well sealed it for her. He didn't care enough to come after her and it didn't take him much time to move on so she felt like she didn't mean anything to him and neither would his kids. Was it completely logical…no probably not….but PTSD can make you do a lot of stupid things that you wouldn't normally do." Trini explained

"I think the better question is why he didn't pick up on the fact that something was wrong. I realize most guys don't really read between the lines, but come on. She made copies of every letter she wrote him and I've read all of them time and time again and I just don't get it. In one letter, she was herself, she was fine and happy and every other line was _I miss you _and _I love you _and _I can't wait to see you. _Then not even a month later in her very next letter, she was distant and straight to the point and all of sudden in love with somebody else. That letter didn't sound anything like her. Anyone who really knows her should have known something wasn't right. But instead of questioning it, Tommy just accepted it and moved on. That hurt her more than anything; and she just needed time at that point. She still had every intention of telling him eventually.…but days became weeks, then months, then years and at that point she was in so deep, I don't think she knew which way was up anymore. So she kept it from him and now….well….the damage is done and it's up to them to fix it. There's nothing we can do except support them and let them work it out on their own."

As Trini finished, the door opened and Kim walked in alone. They all stopped talking and just looked at her.

"What?" she asked as if nothing had happened.

"Where's Tommy" Adam asked

"I don't know still sitting on the bench where I left him would be my guess." Kim said

"And, how did it go?" Trini asked with some trepidation. But Kim ignored the question and jumped back into wedding mode.

"Trini, you're getting married in an hour and we really need to get you ready" Kim said in an attempt to take the focus off herself. Trini decided to let it go after all she knew Kim and Tommy wouldn't ruin her wedding day, even if they didn't really like each other at the moment. She followed Kim into the bridal room, the previous conversation temporarily forgotten and once again excited to marry Jason. Aisha and Tanya followed behind.

Rocky opened the door and let Jason out of the small room he had been confined to for the last ten minutes. "Go find him" Rocky said "make sure, he's okay."

"We'll get changed and make sure the girls stay in their room." Adam added as Jason stepped outside.

It didn't take him long to find Tommy. He was exactly where Kim said she had left him, still sitting on the bench with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. "You okay bro" Jason asked.

"I don't know Jase" Tommy answered after a couple seconds of silence. "She hates me"

"She doesn't hate you Tommy. In fact I'm pretty sure she still loves you, she's just confused." Jason said

"Yeah right, she doesn't love me, she blames me for not being there. How did I let this happen? I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't go after her, I couldn't hear her say that she found someone else, so I tried to let her go. She needed me and I wasn't there and because of that she decided to keep my kids from me" he said not sure whether he was more hurt or angry at the situation. "What did I do wrong, Jase? What did I do to make her think she couldn't tell me what was going on? And why did she break up with me, instead of asking for the help she obviously needed?"

"I think those are the questions you need to ask her an-" Jason started

"She won't talk to me, all she does is talk around it and come up with excuses."

"Give her time; she was just as shocked as you were today. I don't think this was how she planned for you to find out. You confronted her and she went on the defensive. And you should know by now that she doesn't ask for help, never has. She wants to handle everything on her own, years of gymnastics taught her to shut up and deal with the pain. Years with her severely jaded mother put negative images of men in her head and years of a dysfunctional relationship between her parents and with her parents taught her to compartmentalize everything. So that's what she does, she files everything away in little boxes and puts them in the back of her mind and forgets about it. The problem is she suffered an extremely traumatic event and even though she thinks she's put it behind her, she hasn't, it's still there under the surface and it always will be until she deals with it. _You _need to make her deal with it. You're the only one who has that kind of power over her. But first you need to forgive her."

"I know and I want to forgive her, but that's going to take time. Right now I'm not even sure I trust her. Maybe one day soon we can sit down and talk like adults, but right now the wounds are too fresh." He paused, then continued "But that's my problem not yours, here I am feeling sorry for myself and complaining on your wedding day. I'm the best man, I should be the one giving you advice" Tommy said as he stood up. "Come on bro, let's go get you married."

The two men walked into the church, one with more excitement than he ever thought possible and one with a heavy heart but both with the knowledge that from this day on their lives would be forever altered.


	9. CH9 HERE COMES THE BRIDE

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers; I only own Scott and Emily. I hope you enjoy the chap. Please review and thank you to my beta kimtom4eva you rock.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 9

Here comes the bride

In the bridal room

"Oh man this dress doesn't look right" Tanya said staring at her self in the mirror.

"Yeah I know what you mean girl" Aisha said coming up next to her just as there was a knock on the door and in walked Sarah, Jason's mom.

"I thought you girls could probably use a hand "Sarah said as she noticed the dresses. "Um, are you sure you have those dresses on the right way because they don't look very good like that."

Tanya and Aisha had long yellow dresses on with a full tulle skirt which had hints of pink in the embroidery. The top is where it started to look bad, they only went partly up their backs and there were straps holding up the front which seemed to be hanging too loose.

"Oh what are you two doing" Kim said looking at the dresses as she came out of the back room were she and Trini were having there hair and make up done. "I can't leave you girls alone for five seconds" Kim said with a smile on her face masking her feelings.

Kim walked up to Aisha first and picked up a clip from the table and stood in front of her.

"Don't take this the wrong way honey I'm not like that" Kim said with a smile on her face. She put her hand on the inside of Aisha's dress and pinched it together then fastened the clip so the front of the dress had ruche; then repeated the process on Tanya.

"Oh Aisha, Tanya you two look lovely now" Sarah said looking at them.

"Girl how in the world did you know what to do with these dresses" Aisha asked giving her self the once over in the mirror.

"I designed them" Kim replied nonchalantly and looked as she looked them over once more. That's when she realized that these girls, one of who used to be her good friend and roommate, really didn't know anything about her life. She decided to fill them in on some of what she had been up to for the last several years.

"I got a degree in fashion design and merchandising from the University of Miami and now I have my own line. Up to this point it's stayed mostly on the East Coast but I just got picked up by Macy's so we're going national." Kim explained with a big smile.

"Oh wow honey that's great you were always in to clothes" Sarah said hugging Kim. That's when she noticed the two small children sitting quietly across the room, deep in their own conversation.

"They must be your twins" Sarah exclaimed. "I saw Jan and Thomas they told me about your fight with Tommy. Are you alright honey?" Sarah asked rubbing Kim's arm. "You know Mark and I are both here for you. And I'm sorry to hear about your mom. You know I always considered you the daughter I never had."

"Thanks Sarah, that means a lot." Kim said smiling she walked over to the twins. "Emily, Scott this is your Grandma Sarah, she's your Uncle Jason's mom"

"You're our nanny?" Scott asked looking up at Sarah.

"Yay another nanny" Emily said running and throwing her arms around Sarah's neck.

"Yeah sweetie I am your honorary Grandma" Sarah said laughing as she in return wrapped her arms around Emily. "So you can call Grandma Sarah"

While Sarah was talking to Emily, Kim was getting Scott into his suit "Mommy I want to hug Nanny Sarah too" Scott whined just as she finished putting his tie on.

"Okay, okay you can go now that you're dressed" Kim said rolling her eyes as Scott ran over to Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, swap, give me my daughter and you can have my son" Kim said smiling as Sarah laughed and hugged Scott for the first time.

"Oh god, you look just like your dad" Sarah said smiling at Scott.

Emily came running back to Kim and stood still as Kim undressed her, and put her flower girl dress on. It was a white dress with puffy short sleeves with pink ribbons. There was also a pink ribbon around the waist that tied into a bow at the back of the dress. The bottom was a full tulle skirt that hung just past her knees. The dress was complimented by a pair of open toed white sandals with faux pink diamond jewels which matched the small pink jewels that had been placed in her hair. The naturally curly hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with two tendrils hanging down to frame her small face.

"Mommy my dress is the same color of yours ain't it" Emily asked giggling.

"Isn't it" Kim corrected "and yes your dress is a mix of mine and Auntie Trini's" Kim smiled as she kissed Emily.

"Okay I got to go get dressed and finish getting Trini dressed" Kim said as she got up from the floor. "You stay in here and play with your brother."

"I think I should go and check on my son" Sarah said "that is if you girls think you can handle these two. If not I can watch them." Sarah said smiling at Aisha and Tanya while untangling herself from Scott.

"Well we would be okay, but we still have to have our make up done" Aisha said looking at Sarah.

"She's right we still have a few things left to do" Tanya said looking at Kim then to Sarah.

"Okay if you want Kim, I can take the twins to see the guys and they can say hi to their dad" Sarah said looking at Kim unsure of the reaction she might get.

"I guess that wouldn't be a problem. I'm sure they'd love to see him" Kim said with a small smile.

"Are you sure honey" Sarah asked worriedly. "You don't think seeing these two will set him off again?"

"Yes I am sure. No matter what is going on between me and Tommy he would never take it out on innocent children" Kim said smiling.

"So you are sure you want me take them" Sarah asked looking at Kim who was trying to hide her tears.

"Yeah, plus it will give me a break" Kim said trying to control the catch in her voice that was showing her emotions. "I can help get Trini ready and not have to worry about them. If I know they're with you I know there safe" Kim said smiling back at Sarah.

"Emily, Scott come here babies" Kim said as the twins ran over to her. "Nanny Sarah's going to take you to see your daddy"

"Yaaaay" The twins yelled in unison.

"You behave for Nanny Sarah" Kim said giving both the twins a kiss each.

"We will, I love you mommy" Scott said as he hugged Kim, and then ran over to Sarah who had her hand held out for him.

"I love you too mommy" Emily said as she also gave her mom a hug.

"I love you two munchkins too" Kim said hugging her daughter to her.

Emily ran over to Sarah and she led them out the door.

"Okay I'm going to finish getting myself and Trini ready" Kim said as she stood up. "Are you two out here by yourselves?"

"Yeah we'll be fine girl, go and help the bride" Aisha said smiling at her reflection.

"Aisha knock it off, Rocky will love you in anything" Kim said grinning at Tanya who was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh great your both going to start on me, nice, and I thought you were my friends" Aisha said then she remembered what Kim said. "Why would I care what Rocky thinks of my clothes. I don't even like him"

"Oh come off it girl you have been in love with that boy since we were teenagers" Kim said rolling her eyes.

"She's got a point girl" Tanya said joining in.

"Okay I'm going to go and finish getting ready before this turns into a fight" Kim said blowing a kiss at Aisha as she walked back into the back room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the other room with the guys

Rocky, Adam, Zack, Billy and Tommy all stood there wearing their black tuxedo's. Rocky had a gold and red cummerbund on under his tux with a red tie, Adam and Zack had black and gold cummerbund with black ties, Billy had a blue and gold cummerbund with blue tie, Tommy had a black, white and gold cummerbund on with a white tie. Jason who also had a black tux on had a red and gold cummerbund on with a gold tie.

"Dude I fell like a penguin" Rocky said making a face in the mirror.

"Bro your not the only one" Adam said looking at himself in the mirror as Jason's dad entered the room.

"Hey dad what are you doing in here" Jason asked walking over to his dad to hug him.

"I thought you guys might need a hand, your mother went to see if the girls need any help" Mark said looking at Jason then looked at Tommy and continued "I think she is also going to make sure Kim is ok, we bumped into Jan and Thomas they told us about the fight. Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I've calmed down some, I won't ruin Jase and Trini's wedding" Tommy said sending Mark a sad smile.

"Have you met the twins yet" Mark asked.

"Only for a couple of seconds before me and Kim had our talk; but no I have not met them properly" Tommy answered looking at Mark. "I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I am a dad"

"Tell me about it, it took me a while after Jase was born before it set in that I was a dad but it did and it's the best feeling and experience ever" Mark said patting Tommy's back.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in" Sarah asked popping her head around the door.

"Yeah mom, we're dressed, why" Jason asked as his mom came in the room.

"Because I have company with me" Sarah said smiling at Tommy.

Then Sarah turned around and led the twins in, Tommy looked like he was going to pass out as did Zack and Billy who missed the original fallout but had since been filled in. Tommy knelt down on the floor to get a better look at the twins, his daughter who was basically a little version of Kim and his son who was a carbon copy of him. What shocked him the most was that his son was wearing the same tux as he was, even down to the tie.

The twins looked at each other then at the same time ran straight to Tommy.

"Daddy" the twins screamed in unison as they wrapped there arms around Tommy's neck. Tommy in return hugged his kids for all he was worth. Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes.

"Mommy never told me your names" Tommy said in a rough voice because he was trying to stop himself from crying.

"I'm Scott and that's Emily" Scott said pointing at Emily.

"Okay so Scott and Emily" Tommy said pulling away from the twins so he could look at them. They nodded.

"I hate to break up this family reunion, but it's almost time for me to get married" Jason said bringing everyone's eyes to him.

"Well actually you and Tommy are supposed to be at the front of the church now, as are we" Sarah said indicating her and Mark. "So I better take the twins back to Kim then me and Mark can go and get seated as well" Sarah said smiling over at Tommy and the twins.

"Daddy are you going to leave again" Emily asked finally bringing her head off Tommy's shoulder.

"No baby I promise I will never leave you or your brother again, ever, no matter what I have to do" Tommy said hugging her.

"Tommy what do you mean by that" Sarah asked tentatively looking at him.

"Just what I said, I will do what ever it takes" Tommy said looking Sarah straight in the eye.

"Tommy you can't take them from Kim she is a great mom" Sarah replied with a catch in her voice.

"Okay" Jason interrupted "I am getting married and you are going to promise me you won't make any life altering decisions while I'm on my honeymoon" he said looking straight at Tommy. "Everything else can just wait"

"Sure I'm sorry dude" Tommy said looking down at twins before looking at Jase "Go on nanny Sarah's going to take you back to mommy" Tommy said giving both his kids a kiss and a hug.

"We love you daddy" the twins said as they hugged him again then ran back to Jason's parents. Sarah and Mark left with the twins and headed back to the girls changing rooms.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back in the bridal room

Kim had just come out the back room she was wearing a floor length gown it was pink it had a sleeveless fitted buster with an attached loose fitting skirt. The dress hugged her in all the right places.

"Wow Kim you look beautiful in that dress" Tanya said looking at her.

"Yeah there's no way Tommy's going to be able to keep his hands off you" Aisha said with a grin on her face

"I don't want him anywhere near me" Kim snapped, looking in full length mirror missing the scared looks passing between Aisha and Tanya. "Well just wait till you see Trini" Kim said changing the subject. "She looks gorgeous."

As if on que, Trini emerged from the back room in a white lace gown; it had a fitted bodice with spaghetti straps and full tulle skirt with yellow flowers sewn on. Kim pulled the bouquets out, Aisha's and Tanya's were yellow and pink, Kim's were pink and Trini's were white and yellow.

"Well are you ready to get married" Kim asked smiling at Trini.

"Yep" Trini said looking nervous.

"Come on then" Kim said as she opened the door and on the other side were Sarah and Mark with the twins.

"Did they behave themselves" Kim asked Sarah as they stopped to talk.

"Yeah once they saw Tommy that was it they tackled him into a hug and didn't let him go." Sarah replied looking at Kim. "You look beautiful Kim and Trini that dress is amazing and you look amazing in it"

"Thank you……mom" Trini said blushing.

"Okay we're going to get our seats" Sarah said laughing as her and Mark walked through the doors and took their seats in front on right hand side of the church in front of Jan and Thomas. Five minutes later the church was quite and everyone was seated.

"You ready" Kim asked Trini again.

"Yes let's do this" Trini replied smiling as the wedding march started to play.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Please review and tell me what you think.

Katy xXx


	10. CH10 I DO

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue. xXx Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I Do

St. Angus church alter

Jason was standing up at the alter wringing his hands from nerves, Tommy came to stand next to him. "Hey bro, you just need to breath" he said with a small laugh.

"I'm ok, I'll be fine as soon as I see Trini walking down that aisle" Jason said smiling nervously.

"What, are you afraid she is going to turn around a run the other way" Tommy asked grinning.

"What! No!" Jason said laughing. "You know what I can't wait for."

"No, I'll bite, what?" Tommy asked looking at Jason.

"I can't wait to see your face when Kim comes down that aisle" Jason said looking at Tommy.

"What do you mean, it's not like I haven't already seen her" Tommy replied sharply looking at Jason.

"Yeah, but you haven't seen her in her dress, and as this is Kimberly she is going to look gorgeous" Jason said still smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Jase, Kim always looks beautiful" Tommy replied in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry bro" Jason replied looking worriedly at Tommy.

The church was a nice size, it seated about two-hundred people and most of the seats were full. There were white, red and yellow roses everywhere; there was a corsage on each pew connected with ivory and gold ribbon.

The hall looked amazing.

Outside in the hall

Kim was squatting on the floor so she was level with the twins.

"Okay baby remember only a few petals at a time" Kim said looking at Emily.

"Okay mommy" Emily said in her cute little voice. "Mommy do I look pretty?"

"You look beautiful baby" Kim said kissing Emily's forehead. "Remember Scott don't count your steps out loud and when you get to the end you stand next to Uncle Jason and daddy" Kim said straightening Scott's hair.

"Ok Mommy" Scott said looking at Kim. He suddenly threw his arms around her neck. "I love you Mommy and you look really pretty"

"Thank you baby" Kim said kissing his forehead.

"Ah, that's so cute. He's so much like his dad isn't he" Aisha said looking at Kim and the twins.

"Yes, he is, and I wouldn't change that for the world" Kim said. Then she stood up and approached Trini and her father. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Trini replied nervously clinging to her dads arm.

"Baby, loosen up on my arm a bit" Mr Kwan replied chuckling which made Kim giggle.

"So you ready to get this show on the road" Kim asked.

"More than you know" Trini replied.

Kim turned around and nodded to the guy to open the doors.

Jason's and Tommy's heads automatically snapped toward the opening doors as the organist began to play the wedding march.

The twins were first. As Emily walked down the aisle she sprinkled yellow, red and white rose petals. Scott was her escort as the two walked arm in arm towards their father. Next was Trini's little sister, Jasmin accompanied by Zack. Behind them was Jasmin's friend Carly accompanied by Billy. After them came Tanya and Adam, closely followed by Aisha and Rocky. Kim followed a couple of foot steps behind them. Once she had reached the front of the church she smiled at Jason before quickly looking at Tommy, and then took her place in the precession line.

Jason stepped up to the minister with Tommy by his side as Trini and her father started down the aisle. Mrs Kwan was sitting in the front row on the left hand side of the church, she had tears of happiness in her eyes. As Trini and her father reached the alter the preacher stepped forward.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bare witness to the wedding of Trini Lan Kwan and Jason Lee Scott. Who gives this lady away?" The minister asked smiling at Trini.

"We do" Mr and Mrs Kwan answered together. The preacher continued.

"Jason and Trini have known each other since they were very young and because of this they have wrote there own vows. Mr Scott you may start"

Jason smiled and turned to his bride. "Trini, I have loved you since we were kids. It was a love that started from a friendship and grew into something so much bigger. It was you that taught me what being in love is all about. I love you more than anything in this world; I will love you to the day I die. And I promise to never even think of looking at another woman because if I did Kim would beat me up" Jason said as everyone laughed. Kim just nodded her head. "My life will be forever yours." With that Jason finished and Trini was crying.

"Jason, I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. You're my whole world. I've never felt as safe as I do when I'm in your arms and I love you more than I could ever put into words. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as your friend, as your confident, as your lover and as your wife" Trini said finishing with even more tears flooding from her eyes.

"Marriage is not a contract to be taken lightly." The minister said carrying on. "From now on you two will be bonded together in everything you do." The minister said looking at Jason and Trini to see them grinning at each other he turned back to the congregation. "If anyone knows of a reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace" the whole church was quiet. "So now if you please the rings"

As if on cue Kim stepped forward and gave Trini, Jason's ring then all three of them stared at Tommy as he started to search all his pockets with a look of panic on his face.

"Bro don't tell me you forgot the ring" Jason hissed to him.

"It was right in my pocket" Tommy said continuing to panic.

"Dude" Jason said now starting to panic while Trini started to pale as if she was going to faint.

"Bro, only joking" Tommy stated as he pulled the ring out his pocket.

"I'm going to kill you bro" Jason hissed as he took the ring from Tommy.

"Trini please place your ring on Jason's finger and repeat after me: I give you this ring… as a sign of our marriage… for better or worse… through sickness and health… till death do we part" the minister said coaching Trini then he tuned to Jason. "Jason please place your ring on Trini's finger and repeat after me: I give you this ring… as a sign of our marriage… for better or worse… to death do we part"

The minister looked at the couple and smiled "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Jason swooped in and kissed Trini, everyone wolf whistled and clapped them. "Now I present to you, Mr and Mrs Jason Scott" the minister said as Jason and Trini turned to the congregation then made there way back down the aisle.

Jason and Trini started down the aisle with Tommy and Kim behind them. Kim begrudgingly took Tommy's arm, followed by the twins, then the rest of the groomsmen and Bridesmaids.

On the way Tommy started whispering to Kim. "You look beautiful, Kim" trying stop his voice catching

"You don't have the right to make that comment, so please shut up" Kim said trying to stop herself crying.

"Kim, please" Tommy begged.

"Please don't do this to me" Kim begged looking Tommy straight in the eye.

"Fine" Tommy huffed letting go of Kim as soon as they stepped back through the doors.

After greeting the wedding guests from the receiving line the wedding party headed back towards the alter for the pictures. Kim and Tommy put on their best fake smile as they posed together. Luckily that was the only picture in which they we alone and next to each other.

Ten minutes later Jason and Trini walked out the front doors to get showered in confetti and surrounded by shouting and screaming.

"Okay, see you all at the reception" Trini and Jason shouted as they got to the limo. Everyone was leaving for the reception at the Youth Center when Scott ran up to Tommy.

"Daddy can me and sissy ride in your car with you" he asked while hugging his dad.

"Sure, kiddo if mommy said yes" Tommy said looking down at his son.

"She did" he answered as Tommy picked him up. Kim walked up carrying Emily. "You better come to my car first, you're going to need their car seats." Kim said quietly.

"Okay then, lets go" Tommy said as he followed Kim to her car, then put Scott down. They each took a car seat and walked back to Tommy's car. He strapped the booster seats into his back seat then put the twins in saying nothing else to Kim.

"I'll see you guys at in a couple minutes okay" Kim said

"Okay mommy" the twins said in unison. Tommy still said nothing, just opened the driver's side door, got in and drove off. He failed to notice the six people watching him, his parents, Jason's parents, Kim and a very angry tall blond.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thank to my amazing beta Kimtom4eva.

Please review xXx.


	11. CH11 ALWAYS AND FOREVER

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, please don't sue. I would like to thank my bril beta kimtom4eva you are amazing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Always and forever

30 minutes later (at the reception)

The Youth Center was a flurry of activity there were people dancing on the dance floor, which Ernie had created by moving tables around. People stood all over the place talking. The wedding party was still outside finishing up the pictures.

But sitting on a table, all by her self was a girl around the same age as the others. She was watching everything around her with her nose turned up. She was happy for Jason and Trini although she had never actually met Trini. But that didn't matter because Jason was her friend and Trini made him happy and that was good enough for her. However there was one thing that was making her sick; it was the looks that were passing between Tommy and Kim. No one had noticed her at the wedding, but she had noticed them. She watched as Tommy and Kim would stare lovingly at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking then cower away and glare when they caught each others eyes. She had never done anything to Tommy, but love him, he just never loved her back at least not in the same way she loved him.

Five minutes later everyone had made it inside and the official announcement of Jason and Trini Scott had been made. The happy bride and groom were busy greeting their guests and bridesmaids and groomsmen had broken away to greet old friends when one of the people the girl wanted to talk to walked straight past her. She took her chance and grabbed her arm to stop her in her tracks.

"Hello Kimberly" she said glaring at the girl in front of her.

"Oh, Kat you scared me. Hi how are you?" Kim said with a fake smile as Katherine Hillard was last person she wanted to deal with today.

"Don't hi Kat me" Kat growled using the vice grip she had on Kim's arm to pull her outside and failing to notice the small children watching her and their mom closely.

Scott and Emily ran to Tommy who was talking to Trini and Jason. "Daddy" The twins screamed in unison as they reached the adults.

"What" Tommy said still laughing at what Jason was just saying, but stopped abruptly when he noticed the twins had tears in their eyes. "Hey what's wrong" he asked as he knelt down to their level.

"Daddy, this mean lady, just grabbed mommy and pulled her outside" Emily mumbled as she put her arms around Tommy's neck.

"What do you mean by a 'mean lady', what did she look like" Tommy asked starting to panic, because no matter how angry he was at Kim the thought of someone hurting her killed him.

"Well she had really light hair, daddy, it looked white" Scott said.

Tommy, Jason and Trini looked at one another "Kat" they all said in unison. Trini took the twins while Tommy and Jason went in search of Kat and Kim.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile outside

"Ow, Kat your hurting my arm. Let me go" Kim said staring at Kat in alarm.

"Oh more than your arm is going to be hurting, once I'm finished" Kat said looking down her nose at Kim.

"What have I ever done to you" Kim asked curious as to why Kat would treat her this way.

"What did you ever do to me? Tommy. You took Tommy from me. All I ever heard was Kim this, Kim that, Kim loved this. He never stopped talking about you or comparing me to you. That's what you did, you destroyed my life" Kat said screaming at Kim.

"I destroyed your life?" Kim asked in shock. "Kat, I gave you my life. I gave you my power coin and my friends but that wasn't enough for you; you took my boyfriend too. So don't give me some bullshit line about how I ruined your life. You knew damn well that Tommy didn't see you like that but you went for him anyway. You put everything you had into someone that you never will. You ruined your own life, don't blame that on me. I wasn't even there, I had nothing to do with your relationship with Tommy and I had nothing to do with ending your relationship with Tommy and if you can't see that then I think you need psychological help."

"I need help? No Kim you're the one that is going to need help" Kat said as she balled up her fists. "You stole my life" she threw herself into the punch. Her fist was five inch's from Kim's face when her arm was grabbed from behind.

"Like hell" Jason said as he tightened his grip on Kat. Tommy grabbed Kim and pulled her behind him out of Kat's way shooting a death glare at Kat.

"Who…" Tommy said trying to calm himself down. "Who the hell do you think you are? You don't have any right to tell me who I can love, and you definitely don't have the right to hit the mother of my children."

"Kat I think its time that you left, and that wasn't a suggestion" Jason growled still restraining her.

"Fine, I'll leave, but Tommy when she hurts you again I will be waiting." Kat shouted out as Jason dragged her to her car.

"Kim are you okay" Tommy asked looking down at the brunette behind him.

Kim just nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kim said trying to keep her tears at bay. "You didn't need to do that. I don't need you to save me."

"Hey, stop that right now, no matter what is going on between us I will never let anyone hurt you" Tommy said as he wiped away Kim's tears. "Come on lets go back inside there's a couple of kids who want their mom" Tommy said taking Kim's hand and leading her back inside. As soon as they walked in they were assaulted by two five year olds.

"Mommy are you okay" Scott asked.

"Mommy did that mean lady hurt you" Emily asked in a small fearful voice.

Tommy smiled sadly at how close his children and their mother, his family, were; and yet he had no idea where he stood with them. Kim knelt down to the level of their children.

"Yes, I'm okay and no that lady didn't hurt mommy" Kim said as the twins hugged her then went back to there Grandma Sarah where Trini had taken them.

Tommy and Kim took their seats at the head table for the wedding meal. Tommy was next to Jason and Kim was next to Trini. As they finished the main course Trini leaned over to talk to Kim.

"Hey, girl you okay" Trini asked as she hugged Kim.

"Yeah thanks to Tommy and your husband" Kim said as she smiled sadly at Trini.

"Husband, that's going to take some getting used to" Trini said grinning. "But…" Trini was interrupted by someone tapping their glass on the stage where the D.J was set up. It was Zack.

"I think its time for the speech's, so we can officially get our freak on or is Tommy MIA as usual" Zack said making everyone laugh.

"Watch it Zack or else" Tommy said as he walked up to the stage and stood in front of the microphone.

"Well I have known Jason and Trini since I was 15. I first met Jason when we were trying to beat the crap out of each other at a karate tournament in this very youth center, the match ended in a draw, which I was not happy about because I had never lost a match before. But my unhappiness turned to envy as I watched him walk over to four people who had been cheering him on, you could tell they were the greatest of friends. But that match ending up changing my life. That day I met my best friend and the love of my life." Tommy smiled sadly at Kim. "And I met her best friend, who just happened to be the love of Jason's life. Right from the start I could see the love that this group of friends had for each other, and mainly the love that Jason and Trini had for one another. I was lucky enough to be around to watch that love bloom and blossom into what it is today. And all I can say is I hope I am as lucky in my life as you two will be because I know that this will be the first of many happy days for you. So raise your glasses to the bride and groom, to Jason and Trini."

After Tommy had finished there was around of 'to Jason and Trini' and some here, here's but once all the applause and cheers had finished, Tommy was back down with Kim, Trini and Jason.

"That was amazing man thanks" Jason said clapping Tommy on the shoulder trying to break the tension between Tommy and Kim.

"It was beautiful, thank you Tommy" Trini said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay if Tommy's done being a girl, next up we have the maid of honor" Zack laughed into the mic as Kim walked up to the stage.

"I have known Jason, well my whole life, as our moms were the best of friends, they grew up together so in turn me and Jase grew up together. Jason became the big brother I could always talk to and I did talk to him more than I actually talked to my own brother. In the last few years I pushed everyone away including Jason. But he still embraced me with a massive hug when we saw each other for the first time in six years and I will never be able to express how much that meant to me. Trini on the other hand" Kim paused looking at her best friend and watching as tears flowed down her face. "I will never be able to thank you enough or make up for everything you have done for me the last six years. Whether you agreed or disagreed with my decisions you stuck by me, you are more than my best friend you are my sister and I love you so much." Kim said looking at Trini with tears coming down her face. "And I couldn't have picked a better match for you than Jason, you two were made for each other and I feel honored to be part of the most important day of your lives. I love you guys." Kim finished stepping of the stage to be engulfed in a hug by Trini.

"I love you girl" Trini cried hugging her tight, as they hugged they felt a pair of arms wrap around the two of them.

"I love you too Kimmy, you're the sister I never wanted but couldn't live with out" Jason whispered to Kim. "I know it might not feel like it but everything will work out. Lets face it Zordon is somewhere watching over us" Jason said smiling the last part to Kim making her giggle. They were interrupted by the DJ.

"If everyone could clear the dance floor, its time for the first dance"

Jason and Trini walked to the center of the dance floor hand in hand. Jason placed one hand on Trini's waist as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Her other hand came to rest on his chest still holding tight to his. She looked deep into his eyes as the music began to play.

_I'll be your dream__  
__I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy__  
__I'll be your hope I'll be your love__  
__Be everything that you need__  
__I'll love you more with every breath__  
__Truly, madly, deeply do__  
__I will be strong I will be faithful__  
__'cause I'm counting on__  
__A new beginning__  
__A reason for living__  
__A deeper meaning, yeah_

_  
__I want to stand with you on__  
__a mountain__  
__I want to bathe with you in the sea__  
__I want to lay like this forever__  
__Until the sky falls down on me_

"I love you Jason" Trini said with her head now rested on his shoulder as they danced.

"I love you too Trini" Jason said as he bent down to kiss her.

_And when the stars are shining__  
__brightly in the velvet sky,__  
__I'll make a wish send it to heaven__  
__Then make you want to cry__  
__The tears of joy for all the__  
__pleasure in the certainty__  
__That we're surrounded by the__  
__comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers__  
__In lonely hours__  
__The tears devour you_

_Oh can you see it baby?__  
__You don't have to close your eyes__  
__'Cause it's standing right__  
__before you__  
__All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish__  
__I'll be your fantasy__  
__I'll be your hope I'll be your love__  
__Be everything that you need__  
__I'll love you more with every breath__  
__Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on a__  
__mountain__  
__I want to bathe with you in the sea__  
__I want to live like this forever__  
__Until the sky falls down on me_

"Okay, now this one is for the bride and groom and the best man and maid of honor, Tommy and Kim" the DJ said.

"Kim, may I have this dance" Tommy laughed offering his arm.

"It's not like I have a choice" Kim said sarcastically as she let Tommy lead her to the dance floor. Luther Vandros' 'Always and forever' began to play. Kim eyes swam with tears at the song, as they danced Kim cried softly on to Tommy's shoulder.

_Always and forever__  
__Each moment with you__  
__Is just like a dream to me__  
__That somehow came true, yeah___

_And I know tomorrow__  
__Will still be the same__  
__Cuz we got a life of love__  
__That won't ever change and___

_Everyday love me your own special way__  
__Melt all my heart away with a smile__  
__Take time to tell me you really care__  
__And we'll share tomorrow together__  
__Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever_

Tommy started to feel a wet spot on his shoulder that made him pull away and as he pulled away he saw that Kim had tears flooding down her face. Just seeing Kim as broken as she was broke his heart, he did the only thing he could think of and pulled Kim flush against his body and held her tight as she cried.__

_Ever, ever, ever__  
__There'll always be sunshine__  
__When I look at you__  
__It's something I can't explain__  
__Just the things that you do__  
__If you get lonely__  
__Call me and take__  
__A second to give to me__  
__That magic you make and_

_Everyday love me your own special way__  
__Melt all my heart away with a smile__  
__Take time to tell me you really care__  
__And we'll share tomorrow together__  
__Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever__  
_

"Kim are you okay" Tommy asked. Kim didn't answer she just shook her head.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Kim whispered as she walked away from Tommy trying to hide her tears. Ten minutes later she came back out and joined Trini at the table.

The rest of night passed in a blur. Trini had her father/daughter dance, during which Tommy danced with Emily holding her in his arms and spinning her around. Tommy never let the twins out his eyesight. Kim only left his sight when Trini said she was throwing the bouquet.

All the women were going crazy; they were pushing and shoving each other. Trini threw it high and it landed straight in Kim's arms. Trini laughed and shouted at Kim 'it looks like your next girl' pointedly looking at Tommy then back to Kim who rolled her eyes.

"Not likely" Kim muttered as she and Trini walked over to Jason and Tommy.

Everyone went outside to see Jason and Trini off on their honeymoon, once they had left everyone else left too, except the gang.

Rocky and Aisha were welded together on the dance floor as were Adam and Tanya. But Billy, Zack, Tommy and Kim sat chatting. The twins had fallen sleep on their parent's laps.

"I think its time I got these two home" Kim said standing up without waking Emily. Tommy did the same with Scott.

"Can I take you so we can talk" Tommy pleaded with his eyes and smiled as Kim nodded. "How about we meet up here tomorrow before we all start heading home" Tommy said looking at Zack and Billy.

"Yeah, that would be cool. We'll square it with them, you two get those little cuties home" Zack said looking at the twins.

"Okay, meet here at 11" Kim said looking between Zack and Billy.

"Affirmative, see you two later" Billy said picking up Kim's purse and handing it to her. "Night"

"Night guys" Kim and Tommy replied.

Tommy led Kim over to his car, as he secured Scott and Kim secured Emily. Kim walked to passenger side but Tommy was already there holding the door for her.

"Thanks" Kim whispered.

"Your welcome" Tommy smiled.

Within twenty minutes they were at Kim's old house, they took the twins out of the car and carried them inside. It took about ten minutes for Kim to get Emily dressed and ready for bed, once she had finished she walked into Scott's room to see Tommy sitting on the side of the bed watching over his son. The sight made her fall in love with him all over again. She had to swallow the lump in her throat.

Kim walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Tommy" Kim whispered to him. "He is a really light sleeper. If you stay there much longer he will wake up"

Tommy stood up and Kim led him out the room and downstairs.

"Can I see them tomorrow" Tommy begged looking straight at Kim. Kim lifted her head and looked straight into Tommy's eyes. Chocolate clashed with hazel neither could break away. Kim was first to break the glance and to look away.

"Yeah sure" Kim whispered not looking at him but her heart was hammering in her chest.

"I better go" Tommy said but didn't move from his spot. He had decided to take a chance. As he leaned closer Kim met him halfway and when their lips met for the first time in almost six years both felt an instant spark. What started out as a sweet kiss slowly turned to something much more passionate. Six years of pent up love and emotion came out as Tommy slowly sucked Kim's lip into his mouth then pulled her flush against his body. Tommy moaned as he felt Kim pressed up against him. This caused Kim to pull away and remove herself from Tommy's arms to see his dejected look.

"I'm sorry Tommy. I can't do this, I need time" Kim whispered as tears flowed down her face.

"Yeah, I should go, see you tomorrow" Tommy whispered as he left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Review please.

Katy xXx


	12. CH12 MORNING FUN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and that is with help from my beta. Kimtom4eva you are the best. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.

Chapter 12

Morning fun

06:15 Oliver household

Tommy was lying awake and had been tossing and turning most of the night.

_Flashback_

_After leaving Kim he had come home and gone straight upstairs to his old room and pulled out his phone._

"**_Hello" a female voice answered._**

"_Hayley, its Tommy" Tommy replied looking at the picture next to his bed._

"**_Hi, I wasn't expecting a call, but how was the wedding" Hayley asked._**

"_It was great they had a great day" Tommy laughed._

"**_So…why am I getting such a late call then" Hayley asked concerned causing Tommy to sigh, right then she knew something was wrong. "Tommy, what's wrong?"_**

"_Can you call Mercer and tell him I have a family emergency and that I'll be here a bit longer then expected. Oh and can you keep an eye on the kids for me" Tommy asked as he massaged his neck._

"**S****_ure no problem, but Tommy you're scaring me. What's wrong? Is it your mom or Dad?" Hayley asked_**

"_No Hayley my family is fine I just have some things that I need to sort out. I promise I will tell you everything when I get back. Please just leave it at that for now" Tommy said trying not to let his emotions get the better of him._

"**_Yeah of course, take care of yourself" Hayley replied._**

"_I will" Tommy sighed. "Call if the kids need me" Tommy said as he hung up the phone._

_Tommy threw the phone on the cabinet then flopped back and put his hand over his eyes he couldn't get the feel of Kim's lips and body pressed against him out of his mind. He closed his eyes and groaned in frustration at his body's reactions. Tommy sat up at the knock that came on his door._

"_Hi hunny I thought I heard you come in. How was the rest of the wedding after we went home" Jan asked stepping into the room._

"_Yeah, it was great. I took Kim and the twins back to her mom's old place" Tommy said looking at his mom as her eyebrows rose. "What's that look about" Tommy asked._

"_Nothing, what you are you and the gang planning tomorrow" Jan asked._

"_We are meeting at the youth center at eleven and I'm going to spend some time with the kids and maybe talk to Kim" Tommy replied looking at the ceiling._

"_Oh? I thought you and Kim would have talked once the twins were in bed" Jan said feeling like she had missed something._

"_No, we were both to exhausted so we decided to call it a night" Tommy replied. "I'm feeling tired mom, I'm going to get a shower then turn in" Tommy said standing up._

"_Okay sweetie. I will see you in the morning" Jan said turning to leave the room._

"_Night mom" Tommy replied._

"_Night love" Jan said as she walked to her room._

_Tommy got in the shower and let the day wash over him, he was tired and emotionally drained. Seeing Kim had sent his system into overdrive and then finding out he was a father. He still couldn't believe that he was a father, that little revelation had sent him spiraling. Then there were his feelings for Kim. Tommy didn't know if he was coming or going but he did know one thing; he definitely wanted a life with Kim and their kids. With a sigh he got out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel before walking back to his room._

_He walked to his bed side cabinet, where he had thrown the phone. He picked it up and dialled a number he hoped to soon memorize. After a couple of rings the phone picked up._

"**_Hello" Kim answered._**

"_Hey, Kim its Tommy, can I pick you and the twins up in the morning and spend the day with you" Tommy asked in rush unsure of what her answer would be._

"**_Tommy you should have called in the morning, you could have woke up the twins" Kim said in nervous tone. She wasn't excepting to talk to Tommy so soon, and she still hadn't been able to get their kiss out her mind._**

"_I know and I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask while I still had the courage. The phone didn't wake them did it?" Tommy asked still trying to push the image of Kim in just a towel out of his mind._

"**_No they are dead to the world. I think all the running around all day wore them out" Kim laughed._**

"_Good" Tommy sighed. "So are you going to answer my question?"_

"**_Um, the twins AND me?" Kim asked ignoring the little voice in her head that kept telling her Tommy only wanted the twins._**

"_Yes, I want to spend time with all of you" Tommy smiled sadly at Kim's apparently low self esteem._

"**_Um okay, pick us up at ten then" Kim replied smiling._**

"_Alright see you at ten" Tommy replied. "Bye"_

"**_Bye" Kim sighed ending the call._**

_As soon as the phone click shut Tommy got dressed for bed and tried to sleep._

_End of flashback_

Tommy groaned, rolled out of bed and threw on some clean clothes to head downstairs for breakfast. He'd had next to no sleep the entire night and the bits of sleep he did manage to get had been filled with dreams of Kim.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard movement in the kitchen, he pushed the door open and found his dad sanding down a chair on the kitchen table.

"Hey dad, what are you doing up so early" Tommy asked taking a seat on one of the stools that lined the counter.

"I couldn't sleep" Thomas replied looking sadly at his son. "I'm too worked up and worried"

"About what" Tommy asked looking worriedly at his dad. "Is mom ok" he asked glancing back upstairs.

"Your mom is fine" Thomas sighed looking disappointingly at Tommy.

"Then what's wrong" Tommy asked

"The reason your mom and I left early was because we had a chat with Mark and Sarah. We had a slight disagreement with them and then with each other." Thomas said looking darkly around the room.

"Disagreement about what" Tommy asked

"Did you make a comment about taking Kim to court to get the twins" Thomas asked looking strongly at Tommy. "No don't answer that because I know you did that's what the whole disagreement was about. Sarah was begging me and your mother to talk to you and get you to back off but your mom jumped down Sarah's throat and said if you decided to fight for custody of the twins she would back you, which I objected to" Thomas said taking a breathe but carried on as he saw Tommy open his mouth to say something. "Don't get me wrong I don't agree with what Kimberly did, but you can't take those children from her, they are her life anyone can see that. She may have done wrong by you but she is an amazing mom" Thomas said without letting Tommy get a word in edge wise.

"Dad!" Tommy yelled. "Calm down. And yes I did say that…" Tommy replied looking down briefly ashamed of himself. He looked back up to see his dad opening his mouth but continued before the older man could speak. "But I was angry I said it in the heat of the moment, I didn't mean it. I would never try to take the kids from Kim I swear." Tommy said looking at his dad pleadingly. "I don't know what to do" Tommy added losing all composure as tears sprang to his eyes.

Thomas got up and wrapped his arms around his son and let him cry, Thomas had only seen his son cry once and that was when Kim had sent him the letter.

"I'm sorry son I wish I could make this easier for you" Thomas replied hugging his son close.

"I still love her so much dad" Tommy sobbed not noticing his mom had been standing at the door for most of the conversation, she too had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry" Jan said announcing her presence.

"Mom, how could you really think I would hurt Kim like that" Tommy asked hurt that his mom could think that he would be able to take the twins from Kim.

"I'm sorry Tommy; I was angry and jealous that Sarah had a bond with the twins and with..." Jan replied with tears in her eyes.

"And what mom" Tommy asked.

"Tommy you know that I love you" Jan said looking her son in the eye. "But part of me always wanted a daughter and…well…I always saw Kim as a daughter. I saw the way you two looked at each other and I was certain that one day she would be my daughter so I always treated her like one. I loved having our girly chats and I was so angry at her when you received that letter. But now…I'm jealous of the relationship she has with Sarah. I regretted everything I said as soon as we got home. I left Sarah a message apologizing and I told her I would call today" Jan said "I'm sorry and if you want me and your dad's help with anything you have it."

Tommy got up and hugged his mom. "Thanks but I think this is something I need to do on my own. But if I do need any help you will be the first people I call." Tommy smiled before looking at his watch "its seven-thirty, I'm going to go get ready. I'm picking Kim and the twins up at ten and I don't want to be late" Tommy replied heading to the kitchen door.

"But Tommy you have two and a half hours yet" Jan replied looking at her son as if he was crazy.

"I know I just want to make sure I'm on time" Tommy blushed.

"It's ok son go, we will have breakfast waiting when you are done" Thomas replied laughing at his son acting like a nervous teenager. As soon as Tommy left he turned to Jan and laughed.

"Oh boy are we going to go through the same thing we did when he was trying to get the courage to ask Kim to the dance" he asked making his wife laugh.

"Well I certainly hope not, that was a nightmare" Jan giggled

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

90 minutes later

Tommy came back down the stairs dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white muscle shirt that showed off his arms just the way Kim liked.

"Oh are we dressing to impress?" Thomas laughed causing Tommy to blush.

"Shut it dad" Tommy muttered trying to hide his face.

"Thomas" Jan scowled trying not to laugh. "You play nice" Jan commented.

"Thanks mom" Tommy said sitting at the table as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Here's your breakfast darling" Jan said serving him a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"Mom, what's this?" Tommy asked.

"What! I know you Thomas. You probably eat a slice of toast for breakfast back in Reefside everyday so I am fattening you up while I have the chance" Jan replied slipping into mom mode.

"Okay mom sorry I asked" Tommy said just thankful for a nice home cooked breakfast. Thirty minutes later Tommy was done and ready to leave.

"Okay I'm going to pick Kim and the twins up, I don't know what time I will be back" Tommy said as he stepped into the living room.

"Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to bring Kim and the twins here. We could have a barbecue and you could invite the rest of the gang." Jan replied with a pleading look.

"That's a nice idea mom" Tommy said smiling "What made you think to ask the guys" he wondered.

"Oh I just thought that having the gang here would put Kim at ease. She probably still thinks we hate her" Jan explained.

"Okay I will ask her and let you know after we meet up with everyone."

"Ok son talk to you later" Thomas replied as Tommy bolted out the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Across town Hart residence 9:00am

Kim had just finished dressing the twins and left them to play so she could get herself dressed. Suddenly she heard Scott yelling and ran back into the room to see him holding a broken ninja turtle.

"You broke it!" Scott yelled

"No I didn't" Emily yelled back with tears streaming down her face.

"Calm down Scott, when was the last time you saw him in one piece? Kim asked in a calm soothing voice.

"At the wedding" Scott yelled.

"Alright stop yelling right now or you're going to be in big trouble" Kim replied glaring at her son.

"Sorry mommy" Scott pouted.

"It's ok but-" Kim started but was cut off by the door bell. "I'm going to answer the door. Don't speak to each other until I get back." Kim replied tying the robe she was still wearing tightly around her. She opened the door to see Tommy standing there.

"Tommy!" Kim said shocked. "You're…early?"

"Yeah I..." Tommy's words caught in his throat as he took in Kim's appearance. "Well being a T.A. and being late all the time don't exactly mix. Doesn't really set a good example for undergrads" Tommy laughed trying to concentrate on anything but how gorgeous she looked first thing in the morning. _Damn I could get used to waking up to that_ he thought.

"Yeah I can see where that would be a problem. Come on in the kids are ready. I was just breaking up a fight when you rang the door bell. Can you just sit with them until I get ready? Just keep them from fighting anymore and I'll deal with them when I'm done.

"Yeah sure, no problem" Tommy said walking into the living room where the twins were still glaring at each other. All the yelling was forgotten when they spotted their father.

"Daddy" they cried in unison as they ran to him. Tommy knelt down to catch them but was caught off balance and fell backwards with an arm around each of them causing all three to break into laughter. Kim couldn't help but smile.

"I think they're in good hands. I'm just going to go get ready. Yell if you need me." She said. Tommy just smiled and nodded.

20 minutes later

Kim walked into the front room and heard Tommy talking to the twins. He was sitting on the couch with Emily on his lap and Scott curled into his side.

"Now say sorry to each other" Tommy said failing to notice Kim standing at the door.

"Sorry" Scott and Emily murmured to each other as they hugged causing both Tommy and Kim to split into matching smiles.

"What did I miss" Kim asked walking in.

"Um nothing…." Tommy replied his voice trailing off when he saw what she was wearing. She had on a short black and white rah-rah skirt and a tight fitted low cut fuchsia pink top. "I was uh…just…getting them to…apologize to each other" Tommy replied still trying to recover his voice. He hated the fact that he couldn't seem to hide his emotions when it came to her.

"Oh right, thanks" Kim said as she stood by the sofa trying to hide the smile. Secretly she was so happy that she could still have that effect on him. "So what's the plan" Kim asked as she brushed some hair behind her right ear.

"Well I think Scott, Emily and I pretty well have the day mapped out. First we are going to the swing by the park down the road and then before we meet the others we are popping into a toy shop to replace that little guy" Tommy said nodding to the broken turtle. "Then later after we meet up with the guys we were thinking we should go swimming" Tommy replied admiring Kim's smile. "And this evening…well, I guess it's up to you…but if you say no, it's not a big deal. I understand." Tommy said nervously.

"What is it Tommy; you can ask me anything" Kim said with a small chuckle. Tommy was always so sure of himself yet now she sensed a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Well, my mom wants to know if you and the twins would like to come to a barbecue at our house" Tommy replied he noticed Kim start to object so he continued. "She's inviting the rest of the gang too, if it makes you feel better."

"Oh, alright, I guess that would be okay" Kim replied softly.

"Really" Tommy asked he was so shocked that she had said yes.

"Yeah" Kim said with more confidence this time. "Your parents deserve to get to know their grand-kids."

"Thanks, Kim. I'm just going to call and let them know that we'll be there later." Tommy smiled as he hopped up and put Emily down then left the room to call his mom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

10:35 Angel Grove Park

Tommy was pushing Scott on the swing and Kim was spinning Emily on the roundabout.

"Daddy push me higher" Scott called out in ecstasy.

"No you will fall off" Tommy said laughing.

"No I won't I'm a big boy" Scott answered back indigently, which made Tommy laugh even harder.

"Mommy spin me faster" Emily giggled from the roundabout.

"I am spinning it as fast as I can" Kim said as she gave the roundabout one last turn before looking at her watch. "Tommy if we are going to go to the toy shop before the Youth Center we are going to have to leave now" she yelled across the small park.

"Ok" Tommy yelled as he brought Scott's swing to a stop and Kim grabbed Emily off the roundabout and spun her around making her giggle.

"Come on guys, lets go" Kim said as she put Emily down. Tommy, Kim, Scott and Emily made their way back to Tommy's Jeep and got in.

"Guys put your seat belts on" Tommy said as he turned and watched Kim getting in the Jeep watching as her skirt rode up exposing more of her thighs Tommy grimaced as he felt the groin of his trousers tighten, as Kim took her seat, she pulled her skirt down as she leaned around to make sure the kids had their seat belts on. Then looked at Tommy as their heads were next to each other Kim gave Tommy an innocent look.

"Something wrong" Kim asked as she leaned back in the chair.

Tommy laughed as he started the ignition and pulled out as Kim fastened her seat belt.

"Not at all" Tommy said as he smiled at Kim. "So to the toy shop"

"Yeah, what fun that's going to be" Kim sighed sarcastically causing Tommy to laugh once again.

"Yeah, lets go" Tommy smiled as he picked up Kim's left hand and kissed it, Kim smiled before she pulled her hand back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The bell chimed as Tommy, Kim and the twins walked into the big toy shop.

"Okay, let's get Scott a new ninja turtle and how about a teddy bear for Emily" Tommy said.

"Yay" the twins yelled in unison.

"Kim, would you mind taking Scott to the toy aisle and give me a few minutes with Emily" Tommy asked shyly.

"Sure" Kim said before kneeling down to her son's level "Come buddy let's go get a new ninja turtle" she said as she took his hand.

"Hey buddy" Tommy said "Why don't you pick something else out too."

"Really" Scott asked unable to hide the excitement in his voice "I can get a new toy too?"

"Yup, you can pick out any toy you want" Tommy said. '_Thank You' _Kim mouthed, Tommy just nodded.

"Did you hear that mommy" Scott said "I get a new turtle AND a new toy"

"I heard, let's go pick out some toys" Kim said as she took Scott's hand a walked away. Tommy couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It was then that he felt the tugging on his hand.

"Daddy what about me" Emily asked as Tommy knelt down to her level.

"Princess, daddy will buy you whatever you want" Tommy smiled as he kissed Emily's forehead. She really was the spitting image of her mother.

"Anything I want" Emily asked excited.

"Yes, princess, anything you want" Tommy answered

"Well then come on daddy, we have to go look at everything" Emily said as she grabbed his hand to pull him along behind her. _Gee, and she shops just like her mother too_ Tommy thought.

As they walked passed the counter Tommy saw two teddy bears that made him smile, Emily had spotted them too. "Daddy can I have a new teddy bear?" she asked

"If that's what you want" Tommy said as he picked her up and carried her to the counter. An older lady working behind the counter approached the two.

"Hello my dears what can I do for you" She asked as she looked at them.

"Hi, um I'm looking for a teddy for my daughter either pink or white" Tommy said smiling

"Ok I will be right back" She smiled as she walked away.

"Daddy, how did you know pink and white are my favourite?" Emily asked confused. Thinking back to a certain team in high school and the colors he and Kim had worn he smiled. "Just a guess sweetie" he said.

"I love you daddy, your smart" Emily said as Tommy fought the tears back. "I love you too baby." He said as he hugged her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him back.

Tommy saw the clerk coming back when she stepped back around the counter a bear on the shelf behind her caught his eye, he thought of Kim and smiled.

The clerk laid two bears and the counter then turned to get some more. The more Tommy looked at the bear on the shelf, the more perfect it seemed. It was made of glossy black fur with white glitter, deep brown glass eyes and a white ribbon around his neck with red and green hearts on it.

As the lady reappeared once more she laid four more bears on the counter for Emily to choose from.

"Which of these six do you like baby?" Tommy asked smiling at his little girl.

"That one" Emily smiled as she pointed to a glittery pale pink bear with a white ribbon around his neck.

"Okay, we'll take this one" Tommy said as he picked up the bear and handed it to Emily.

"Um, and you see those two stuffed toys there and that black bear" Tommy said pointing.

"What these two" She asked pointing to them, as she grabbed the black bear.

"Yes I'll take those as well but can you go ahead and ring them up now and put them in bags for me? I'll pay for the bear and our other stuff lather." Tommy said.

"Sure sir" She said smiling. After he paid and took his bag he thanked the lady and stepped away from the counter. "Okay baby, what else do you want?" he asked

"I get something else" Emily asked

"Of course baby, I told your brother he can get two things and you can too" Tommy replied with a smile.

"Oh yay, okay daddy, let's go pick something out. You can help me" Emily said. Tommy put his daughter down and took her free hand. The other was holding her new teddy tight to her body.

"Oooh, look daddy it's the new Power Rangers toys. They're so cool they live in Reefside. I think they're the best but mommy says the original ones were the best. They lived in Angel Grove at the same time as mommy." Emily squealed. Tommy laughed as he pictured Kim's response when their small daughter started talking about his current ranger team.

"You like the Power Rangers?" Tommy asked in amazement.

"Uh huh, the black ranger is my favorite. He's the only one I don't have yet. "

"You know what, I was in Angel Grove with your mommy whenever those Power Rangers were there and I live in Reefside now. I see the Power Rangers on TV all the time."

"You do?" Emily asked as Tommy shook his head "That's so cool"

"How come the black ranger is your favorite?" Tommy asked amused

"I don't know, he just is, he's the bestest of all of them." Emily replied

"Best Emily, not bestest, that's not a word" Tommy corrected "What about the yellow ranger, what do you think of her?"

"It's not a her daddy. Girls can't be Power Rangers"

"They can't, well why not?"

"Because silly, girls aren't supposed to fight the monsters and bad guys. That's the boys job"

Tommy just laughed as he grabbed a black ranger action figure off the shelf. "Well just don't tell your mom that." He said as he handed her the box "Here why don't we get this too."

On the other side of the store Scott and Kim were looking at the Ninja Turtles. "Here baby, he's a new Leonardo to replace the one that broke."

"Thanks mommy" he said as he took the box from her. She noticed how his eyes kept wondering to the Ninja Turtle speed bikes.

"What else do you want baby" Kim asked as she stroked his hair.

"I don't know" Scott said sweetly.

"What about those speed bikes; you only got one for Christmas." Kim said bending down and picking the up the boxes.

"Do you think dad would get them for me" Scott asked innocently.

"Yeah baby, I think your dad would do anything for you." Kim smiled as she kissed him on the head suddenly feeling horrible once again for keeping such a great guy away from his kids. '_He would have been a wonderful father' _she thought _'what am I thinking, he is a wonderful father and he's only known about them for a day.'_

A tear came to her eye as she thought about what their lives could have been like if she had just told Tommy about the twins when she found out. She was broken out of her thoughts by her son's sweet voice.

"Okay, I think I want them then" Scott said as he grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her back to Tommy and Emily.

"Done dad" Scott said as he stopped at the counter.

"Okay" Tommy said as he put Emily down and took Leonardo from Scott and the boxes from Kim and placed them on the counter next to Emily's bear, Power Ranger and the dress up kit that she just had to have. When he looked at his daughter all he saw was Kim and he had never been very good at telling her no so he certainly couldn't tell Emily no just yet.

"I think this will be all" Tommy said as the items were rang up.

"Alright sir that will be $370 please" Tommy handed over his card Kim just looked at him.

"Tommy that's a lot of money" Kim whispered. After five years of raising two kids on her own she was used to working with a budget and that much money was way outside of she would normally spend.

"The two of them are worth it" Tommy whispered before taking his card back and picking up the bags making Kim feel even more guilty. "Come on lets go"

"Have a nice day" The lady said as she watched the them walk out the door smiling at the little family.

"So Tommy what's in the other bag" Kim asked as he put the bags in the back. He had already taken out the teddy and Leonardo and given them to the kids.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out….when I'm ready for you to find out" Tommy replied with a smile.

"Oh come on just tell me" Kim begged

"I see you're still impatient as ever Miss Hart" he laughed as he backed out of the parking spot and pulled onto the road slightly faster than Kim would have liked.

"And I see you still drive like a race car driver, Mr. Oliver" she joked back

"Well I was a race car driver you know" he said

"Oh how could I forget about the 'hotshot young new race car driver Tommy Oliver.' You were all over the news for awhile there." Kim replied remembering a particular quote from one news paper she had picked up after the Daytona 500 some years ago. She had been shocked to learn that he was racing cars around a track at over 200 miles an hour every week. He was definitely one of those adrenaline junkies who just had to live on the edge and she hated it.

"Yeah" he said sarcastically "because I was such a hotshot and a player and a ladies man and whatever else those crap tabloids and celebrity magazines wrote about me" he said with a laugh. "But hey, on a positive note, at least I know how to outrun the paparazzi now"

Kim just laughed, she knew Tommy was never any of those things she read, and she read all of them, but it still made her jealous every time she heard he was spotted with some new girl.

"What's a player?" Scott asked from the backseat causing Kim and Tommy to laugh.

Tommy looked at Scott in the rear view mirror "I'll tell you when your older buddy" He said before looking back at Kim. "Sorry, I'm not used to have kids in the car with me. I'll slow down and try to be a little more careful"

"It's okay Tommy. I trust you. I've always trusted you with my life and I trust you with our kids lives too." Kim said as she rested her head on the seat then looked over and smiled at him. Once again he picked up her left hand and kissed it gently. This time she didn't pull away, just allowed him to hold her hand as they headed to the Youth Center to meet up with their friends.

Please Review. xXx


	13. CH13 FRIENDS AND FAMILY

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is associated with the power rangers I only own Scott and Emily. Please read, enjoy and review. And a massive thank you to my brilliant beta kimtom4eva.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 13

Friends and Family

Angel Grove Youth Center Car Park

Tommy pulled the car into an empty space and killed the engine.

"Mommy can I take teddy with me" Emily asked.

"Yeah, baby if you want, just don't lose her" Kim said opening the door and getting out. Kim leaned back in to get her bag but Tommy caught the strap and pulled her to him and gave her a kiss.

"Eww…" Scott squealed making a face from behind Kim's seat. "Girls have cooties daddy" He said repulsed causing Kim and Tommy to pull back laughing.

"You say that now buddy but give it a few years" Tommy said still laughing as he got out and opened the door to pick up Emily.

"Really we have cooties" Kim asked opening Scott's door. She helped him out then wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Huh?" She asked before starting to kiss him all over his face.

"Eww… no mommy stop" Scott yelled trying to get away from Kim making Tommy and Emily laugh Scott twisted out of his mom's grip and ran up the stairs to the front door.

"Hey buddy, wait for us" Tommy yelled.

"Okay dad" Scott yelled as he jumped up and down, making Kim and Tommy laugh.

"Give me your hand mister" Tommy said as he caught up to Scott. Scott laughed as he held Tommy's hand.

"Daddy, who's going to be here" Emily asked.

"Well your aunties Aisha and Tanya and your uncles Zack, Billy, Rocky and Adam" Kim said as she came up the stairs.

"Yeah, uncle Rocky's crazy" Emily laughed.

"That he is" Tommy laughed as they walked inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What time are Kim and Tommy going to be here" Zack asked.

"Any minute" Billy answered. "We agreed to meet at 11 and it is 10:53 now."

"Auntie Isha" Emily screamed as she ran over to Aisha.

"Hi baby girl" Aisha laughed as she held the little girl close.

"Daddy just bought me a pink and white teddy" Emily told her giggling.

"Did he?" Rocky asked laughing "Can I hold her?"

"No silly she's mine" Emily giggled back.

"Yeah, duh" Kim said looking at Rocky as she reached the table, Rocky stood up and kissed Kim on the cheek.

"Thanks guys, really, I'm feeling the love right here" Rocky said placing his hand over his heart as Aisha hugged Kim.

"So… what's going to happen" Adam asked hesitantly as everyone sat down.

"Well the twins and I are going to Reefside with Tommy tonight" Kim answered smiling.

"Yes I knew it" Aisha yelled. "You two are so next"

"WHOA, slow down I'm still not sure this is going to work" Kim said hesitantly.

"Oh come on it's you two" Rocky said smiling at Tommy and Kim.

"I concur" Billy said smiling.

"Thanks it helps knowing we have our friends support" Kim answered smiling at Tommy.

"Yeah, she's right it does" Tommy agreed cuddling Scott who was sitting on his lap playing with his turtle.

"So I'm hungry lets eat" Zack said causing Kim to giggle.

"Isn't that Rocky's line" Kim managed to get out between laughs as everyone dissolved into laughter.

"Okay, lets order" Tommy said looking around the table at all his smiling friends and family, he smiled knowing this was always how it was going to be. The group spent the next couple of hours talking and catching up.

"Mommy, daddy can everyone come swimming with us" Emily asked from Rocky's lap where she was sitting after he had just finished tickling her.

"I don't know you will have to ask everyone" Kim replied looking at Emily.

"Yeah lets all go. We haven't seen each other in years and I vote we spend time together" Rocky replied looking at Scott who was looking at him hopefully.

"Yeah it will be great" Tanya said looking at Adam who was nodding in agreement.

"Okay, lets go" Tommy said as he got up. Everyone followed suit.

"Where we going" Tanya asked.

"Angel Grove pool" Tommy replied smiling. "Bulk and Skull own it now" He finished with a grin.

"Tell me you are kidding" Kim said pulling a grimace stopping in her tracks, making everyone but Tanya and the twins laugh.

"Okay am I missing something here" Tanya asked looking around.

"Bulk and Skull used to spend their time as teenagers doing three things" Aisha said laughing causing Kim to glare at her which amused Tanya.

"Yeah babe" Adam said "You see the three things were number 1, trying to discover the identity of the original power rangers; 2, bulling as many people as possible and number 3 was hitting on Kim every chance they got" Adam finished causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"Shut up it wasn't funny" Kim said pouting which made everyone laugh more.

"Oh baby I will protect you" Tommy said laughing as he put his arm around Kim making her smile.

"You better mister or you will pay" Kim said giving him one of her megawatt smiles.

"Okay, guys meet you there in twenty" Rocky yelled as they reached the car park.

"Alright see you at the pool" Aisha smiled as everyone piled into there cars.

"Okay kids lets go" Tommy said smiling as his family piled into the car.

"Let's go swimming" the twins screamed as Tommy pulled out onto the street.

"Okay calm down" Kim said smiling at her family.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Angel Grove Swimming Pool

Tommy pulled his car into an open spot near the entrance. "We're here" Tommy called pulling the twins attention away from their new toys.

"Yay" Emily screamed making Kim laugh. "Is Auntie Isha here yet?"

"No, not just yet baby" Kim said as she got out of the car and opened the door to let Emily out.

"Thanks mommy" Emily giggled as she held on to Kim's hand and started to spin herself as Tommy helped Scott out.

"Come on lets go in" Tommy laughed as Scott bounced in his arms.

"Yay, come on mommy" Emily yelled as she ran to the doors pulling Kim.

"Alright, calm down sweetie" Kim giggled as she walked with Emily. "And you better hurry boys" Kim yelled smirking over her shoulder at Tommy.

"Nah, we are okay here, you know following behind you, we have a great view" Tommy said smirking back with both twins looking bewildered and Kim shocked.

"Tommy, the kids" Kim said trying to stop herself from laughing.

"What, they don't know what I'm talking about" Tommy said laughing back.

"Not a risk I'm willing to take flyboy" Kim said laughing as Tommy caught up with her.

"Okay beautiful" Tommy said stopping dead outside the doors in front of Kim.

"And just what are you looking at" Kim asked as Tommy wasn't doing anything other than staring at her.

"Looking at the most perfect woman I have ever met" Tommy whispered as he leant forward and lightly kissed Kim and inwardly smiled when he felt Kim kiss him back.

"Ewwwwwww" Scott squealed from Tommy's arms causing them to break apart.

"What! Is there a problem mister" Tommy asked as he started tickling Scott.

"NOOOOOO. Daddy stop" Scott squealed as he wiggled out of Tommy's arms and reach making Kim and Emily laugh.

"Ok, lets go in we are blocking the doors" Kim said as she nudged Tommy smiling.

"Fine" Tommy huffed as he grabbed Kim around the waist making her giggle. "Let's go"

---------

Tommy, Kim and the twins walked to the up to the counter. "Do we get tickets for the guys" Tommy asked Kim in her ear as he still had his arms around her waist.

"No we better not we don't know how long they will be" Kim said.

"Good point" Tommy laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"And you're a TA? Doesn't that mean you are supposed to have common sense or something. How did you ever survive with out me?" Kim laughed as she turned around and looked at Tommy.

"Not a clue" Tommy laughed. "It's a good thing your in my life again" Tommy murmured as he looked at Kim he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and kissing her passionately.

They were lost in the kiss and their own world and failed to notice the line moving forward or the twins giggling. Then there was the old couple behind them giving them scandalous looks. They didn't break apart until they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me either move forward or get out of line" The old man said glaring at Kim and Tommy.

"Yes, you shouldn't make public displays like that it teaches the young of today the wrong things." The old lady said. "because by the looks of it you two didn't have decent role models" She added nodding at the twins.

"What is that suppose to mean" Kim said trying to keep her anger in check.

"That if they are your children then you had them at a young age" The old lady started before Kim cut her off.

"Your Point" Kim asked acidly.

"That you obviously had a bad role model for a mother and that your young man was never taught how to treat a young lady properly. It's disgusting the youth of today, they don't have any common decency or restraint. People like you are the cause of all of society's problems" The old man said standing next to his wife.

"Yeah and its prudes like you that make a back bone of society is it" Kim asked vehemently.

"Kim" Tommy said trying to hold Kim back.

"Yes listen to your young man he was obviously taught to respect his elders" the old lady said smiling smugly because she thought she had Tommy on her side.

"No its not that at all ma'am, I just know her better and I know she is better than you. You seem to think we still live in the 1800s and yes, I was taught to respect my elder's just as Kim was but if you insult my girl or kids again I will forget all my parent's teachings." Tommy said turning back around and pulling Kim to counter where it was their turn to pay.

"Um, sorry about that" Tommy said as he composed himself and Kim went over to the kids.

"No sir that's fine" A young lady about 19 answered. "They are regulars" She said pointing to old couple. "And they always cause a problem with their out dated look on life, so if anything we apologize for any problems they caused"

"No its okay" Tommy said smiling. "Can I have two adults and two children please?"

"Yes certainly sir, do you need arm bands for the two children" She asked smiling.

"Um, I'm not sure" Tommy said smiling at the girl. "Kim, do the twins need arm bands" Tommy asked as Kim shock her head no. "Um, no we don't need any" Tommy finished sending her a smile.

"Okay sir that's $25 please" The girl answered smiling.  
"Do you take cards" Tommy asked smiling.

"Yes certainly just insert here" She said pointing to the PDQ.

"Oh right didn't see that there" Tommy said laughing.

"Right sir would you like to enter your PIN" She said sending Tommy a smile. "Okay sir that's all done, I hope you and your family enjoy your swim" She finished sending Tommy another smile.

"Thanks" Tommy said smiling back. He walked over to Kim "Okay beautiful here are you and Emily's arm bands you two have to go though there and me and Scott are that way" Tommy said as he handed Kim her wrist band.

"Yeah I know" Kim said laughing trying to ignore her heart hammering in her chest at Tommy's pet name. "I will see you poolside" Kim finished giggling.

"Okay Kim see you in a bit" Tommy said giving Kim a quick kiss on the forehead. "No more arguments" Tommy said smiling as he pulled away. "See you in a minute sweet pea" He also said giving Emily a kiss.

"See you in a minute daddy" Emily said waving as he gave her a kiss.

Kim walked with Emily to the changing rooms as they walked through the door Kim saw that the old lady was already in there so she took Emily to the other end not wanting to get in to a fight with her again.

"Okay Baby lets get you changed and put on some sun screen" Kim said smiling.

-------

"It's your turn you nonce" Bulk said nudging Skull as they stood at the bar playing Power Ranger chess.

"No its not I just went" Skull replied looking at the board.

"No you didn't" Bulk replied hitting him.

"Ah now this is the sight that all young of today should be, not the display that was happening in the lobby" An old lady said coming up to Bulk and Skull.

"Mr and Mrs Smith" Bulk said looking at the old couple.

"It's a pleasure to have your business again" Skull carried on.

"Oh, you two are such a lovely sweet and respectful pair" Mrs Smith said smiling as she put a hand on Bulks cheek and tapped it. "Unlike that couple" She carried on.

"What couple Mrs Smith" Bulk asked trying to look interested.

"It was such a horrible display a young couple in there twenties I would say, practically having sex and in front of their two children, it is wrong" Mr Smith said in a stuck-up tone.

"Um, I'm sorry for that experience sir and ma'am but please enjoy your swim" Skull said pointing to the pool.

"Oh thank you we will" Mrs Smith said smiling as she and her husband walked to the pool.

"How much you want to bet that the couple they were just talking about were just kissing" Skull said turning to look at Bulk.

"Nah you would probably win that bet" Bulk said looking back at Skull who was no longer paying attention. As Bulk had started talking, Kim walked out on the patio in a black and pink bikini with a black sarong and Emily in white and pink swimsuit.

"Dude" Skull said disbelievingly. "Is that Kimberly Hart"

At that Bulk spun around and stood staring at Kim. "Yeah dude that is, man the years did her good, she's even more beautiful" Bulk said drooling. Not noticing Tommy and Scott standing beside them. "That she is" Skull said sounding completely love struck.

"She is just as gorgeous as the day I asked her out" Tommy cut in proud, causing Bulk and Skull to turn and stare, they hadn't seen him since the moon mission.

"Tommmy!!!!!!! What you doing here?" Skull asked.

"Just here with my kids and their mother" Tommy answered smirking at them.

"Kiiiiiidddddds" Bulk asked staring at Scott, as Kim walked hesitantly over after spotting Tommy talking to Bulk and Skull.

"Yes this is Scott and this little one is Emily" Tommy said introducing the twins as Emily ran straight to Tommy's arms.

"Hi, little ones" Skull said happily thinking he could talk to Kim with out Tommy stopping him seeing as he had his girlfriend and her kids to keep him busy.

"Hey all" Kim said smiling as she came over.

"HHii Kim" Skull stuttered.

"Hey Kim" Bulk said giving her a goofy grin.

"I see Tommy has already introduced you guys to our kids" Kim said with a grin.

"Your kids" Skull said sounding like he wanted to cry. "As in together"

"No you nonce she meant the ones fathered by a power ranger" Rocky said popping up from nowhere.

"You" Bulk and Skull said together.

"Uncle Rocky" Scott and Emily yelled together as they ran to him.

"Hey squirts" Rocky said as he swung each twin into a separate arm. "And yeah, me" Rocky replied looking at bulk and Skull.

"Be nice" Aisha said as she came to stand next to Kim and put an arm around her. "Adam and Tanya have just arrived too"

"You're all here" Bulk asked looking at them all.

"Yes, except Jason and Trini, they're on their honeymoon and Kat, well she's not really welcome" Adam said as he joined the group with Tanya.

"Zack and Billy pulled in behind us" Tanya said smiling and waving to Emily who was waving at her. "So they will be with us in two minutes"

"Not even two minutes" Zack said laughing as he joined the group. "Your not going to bug Kim, are you" Zack asked looking at Bulk and Skull making everyone laugh except the twins who looked between all the adults. Kim just glared at Zack.

"NNNNooo" Bulk stuttered. "Your kids are cute" Bulk said sending a smile to Kim.

"Thanks guys" Kim said smiling back.

"Mommy can we go swimming now" Emily asked looking at Kim from Rocky's arms.

"Yeah baby" Kim answered for everyone smiling.

"Yay, I want to play mermaids" Emily said looking at Kim.

"NNNNNOOOOO" Scott yelled. "Mermaids is boring" He finished pouting.

"Well how about mommy plays mermaids with Emily and the girls and me, you and the guys play another game" Tommy asked looking at Scott.

"Yeah" Scott yelled high-fiving Tommy.

"Okay, now that that's settled, lets play" Kim said as she pushed Aisha in the pool making everyone laugh.

"You're going to pay for that girl" Aisha yelled and grabbed Kim as soon as she got in the pool.

As Aisha and Kim were play fighting, Rocky jumped in dive bombing right next to girls soaking them thoroughly. For the next hour the 10 of them played happily with four pairs of eyes watching them.

Mr and Mrs Smith watching in disapproval, and the other two…

"They are lucky to still have each other after all these years" Bulk said watching the group play.

"That they are" Skull said also watching just as Tommy caught Kim in his arms making her laugh which caused Skull to smile. "I'm jealous of them, I always was" Skull admitted.

"Yeah, me too" Bulk said also smiling. "But we still have each other as well"

"Yeah, that we have" Skull said as the two turned back to work walking straight in to a barmaid with a tray of drinks and food causing all three to yell out getting everyone's attention as the everything on the tray went flying, which ended with Bulk and Skull covered in drinks and ice cream, making everyone laugh.

"Oh wow seeing them and not having one of those moments would have been boring" Zack said making everyone laugh.

"Yeah I guess some thing's never change" Rocky said laughing looking at everyone and looking at Tommy who was staring love struck at Kim. "Yep something's never change"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I hope you liked if you did please review and tell me.

Katy xXx


End file.
